Just A Clone
by brown-eyedBlunder
Summary: The Foot are trying to make clones of April and Casey! But how? Why? And what'll happen when the only one they've succeeded in making escapes? Worse, what'll happen when Rapheal finds her, er, it? RaphOC R&R if you don't mind... Chapter 12 is now up!
1. Running and Flashbacks

**Just A Clone**

Disclamer: Okay now, I don't own any of the characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Trutles, the good, the bad, or the incredibly ugly. The only ones I own are the little family I created and killed off. Oops, I'm getting a little TOO ahead of myself there. Ha ha, ahem, on to the story!

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

****

_"Faster, run faster! RUN FASTER YOU IDIOT!!!"_ These were my thoughts as my long legs carried me down a darkened street of New York City.

The name of it?

Who the hell cared? All I knew was that I had to, NEEDED to get away from my current assailents. Ninjas, invisble ones. No, I haven't gone crazy. I've just... I've been alone for quite some time now and... I've found out things that no person should know...

_It was a couple years ago, 4 to be precise, when my life went to the dogs. I'd been sitting quietly on the roof of my family's pleasent little Boston apartment complex, reading a book and listening to my three brothers and their... band. It was about six or seven in the evening and they had started packing up to leave when my father came up, his face pale and sweaty._

_"Okay guys, let's go," he said, "Xander, Jacob, Albert, Sarah, your mother and I wish to speak to you in the living room."_

_"Somebody's in trouble." I sang._

_He shook his head, "No one's in trouble Sarah, I just... we just need to have a little family pow-wow."_

_The twins smiled. "You know what that means guys." they said together._

_I nodded._

_My eldest brother nodded as well, "Bad news."_

If only he'd known how right he was.

_When we got to the living room, my mother was sitting in a chair. She looked as pale as dad did, if not more so._

_"Mom?" Albert said, the worry in his voice growing, "Mom, what's wrong?"_

_"Kids," my father said, "Pack your bags, we're moving."_

_There was about ten minutes of an awkward silence, then Jacob started, "WHAT?! We just moved here two months ago!"_

_"Don't tell us it's for your job, that's what you said last time! Why do we have to move?" Albert cried._

_I crossed my arms, "We just got settled into our new school! We all just made new friends!" This was true save for me, for some strange reason, people didn't like me much. Don't ask me why, I have no idea._

_Xander nodded in agreement, "Sarah's right, we all just got comfortable, so why're we being uprooted yet again? I just got a gig at this new club called Comatose and it's four days from now. Do you know how long I've waited for a chance like this? A chance to be able to help provide for this faamily?"_

_"Look, it's for the best if w-- _

_"I don't care if it's for our best intrest, your best intrest, or this very PLANET'S best intrest, I am NOT going to move again!" I shouted._

_"YEAH!" the twins cried in unison._

_At this point, my mother began to cry, "Kids... please just try to understand, we're doing this to protect you. We just... we just want to keep you safe."_

_I was... shocked wasn't the word for it, I was... wierded out by this._

_Jacob, angry and flustered, said "How the heck does THAT make sense mom? How can MOVING make us SAFE?"_

_Mom only cried more, and Dad took a heavy breath and sighed, "We'll tell you as soon as we've gone but--_

_--CRASH--_

_Both the windows and the front door were blown in and somebody screamed. I think it was me, but I'm not so sure anymore. What happened next was all a blur of screams, blades, broken glass and... and the death of my father._

_My family and I were taken to this wierd facility deep within the heart of New York City, where we met... and trust me when I say this, a **badly **disfugured black man. Evenyone called him Dr. Stockman. I think I heard his name on the news one day, apparently he was some kind of whack-bag scientist or something. Now, I wouldn't say this to his ugly, scarred mug but I'd have to agree with the news._

He did things; horrible, painful things, to me and my family. My mother, Jacob and Albert all died... but Xander? I'm not so sure what happened to him. Hopefully he died too. I wouldn't want him to go through what I'm going through right now. I wouldn't want him in the pain I'm in right at this moment. I wouldn't want him... to be... like me... right now.

* * *

sigh So... how was it? Please review if you can. Thanks a bushel!


	2. A Meeting

Hooray, it's done! The second installment! Woo! Maybe I'm gettin a tad too excited, eh? I received some reviews and thought _'Wow, there are people here who like my work! I think I'll write some more, just for them!'_

So, for those of you who like my work, this one's for you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters, the good, the bad, or the incredible ugly. I only own Sarah, Xander(who may or may not be dead, I'm not sure), and their disceased family!

**

* * *

**

**Raph's POV**

****

The crisp, cold air whipped around me as I rode down the streets of New York. Under my helmet, my eyes remained ever watchful, hoping teh find some Foot goons teh open a can of whoop-shell on.

See, the truth was I hadn't been having a very good night. Mikey'd just pulled _another _prank on me, and I woulda punched him for it if it hadn't been for Master Splinter givin' me the evil eye. Leo wasn't in the mood for sparrin', niether was Donnie...

I couldn't call Casey, he'd been busy with April at her place... movin boxes or sumthin' like that.

_'I wonder if they have a thing goin' on?'_

It was likely. I'd seen how he looked at her, that idiot. If he did like her, he wasn't very good at showin it. Always bumping inteh things, breakin her antiques and stuff. Clumsy oaf.

_'Hey, at least he can like someone. Unlike you.'_

I shook my head, what was I thinkin? I wasn't gonna go down **_that_** road again. Left me shaky, unfocused. Needless to say, I don't care if chicks don't like me. Just proves how closed minded people can be.

_'Yeah, sure.'_

I swear, if my thoughts were people, I'd be kickin their butts right now.

Wait... there! Outta the corner of my eye I saw somthin. It's Casey! But.. what's he doin' out so late at night?

_'Probly what you're doin' out so late at night.'_

Shut up! Why's Casey runnin like that? Why's he... that ain't Casey! It's a girl! And she's runnin... Foot Tech Ninja! Lousy bastards, why they runnin after a poor defenseless girl in the midddle of the night?

She's turnin... hey, why's she turnin? To fight? She can't fight Foot Tech Ninja!

_'You can idiot, go help her out!'_

Jeez, my brain sure doesn't like me...

I brought my bike teh a halt just as she took one out. Damn. She looked my way, her face...

Her... face. It looked just like Casey's! But... how? Those eyes... dark, cold and fierce. They were his eyes.

I must've had a stupid look on my face, cause she suddenly yelled, "Look out, moron! Behind you!"

I ducked, narrowly being hit. Pulling out my Sais, I backhanded one of them, knocking him teh the ground.

"I ain't a moron." I yelled back.

"Sorry," she said, dilvering a kick to another, "Force of habit."

Surprising... Casey said that too...

I sunk my Sai inteh one of their invisibility patches an watched as he... she? Oh whateveh, it looked down in surprise, and I kicked it inteh the tiny Foot Tech Ninja pile.

"All unconcious, good." she said, more to herself than me. She looked up and saw me clearly for the first time.

_'Here comes the screaming.'_

But it never comes... she just stood there, as if she was trying to make up her mind about something.

Finally, she asked, "Can you help me?"

**Sarah's POV**

He stared at me as if he suddenly expected me to scream or something. Though, judging by what he is, he's probably gotten that a lot.

Probably.

"What?" he said, a little shocked.

I sighed... and I thought turtles were slow physically, "I said 'Can you help me?'... well, can you?"

"You're not... freaked out?" he asked. He seemed sorta surprised that I wasn't.

I shook my head, "Trust me dude, I've seen freakier things than you. Though they usually tried to eat me, but hey, whatever. Anyway, I need to find a place where I can stay hidden. These guys, they're called--

"The Foot, I know."

"Then you know how dangerous they are." I replied raising a brow.

He walked over to his motorcycle, "Get on."

I swallowed slowly, "Uh, I'm not so good with motorcycles."

The red-clad turtle stared at me, "You're kidding?"

I shook my head, "I kinda, sorta **fell** off of a mortorcycle when I was thirteen, heh."

He handed me his helmet, "Here. Wear it."

It was a bit of a snug fit, but I wasn't gonna start complainin' any time soon.

"Just," he said gettin on, "just hold on tightly."

I got on and wrapped my arms around his... shell? Well, it was his shell and his... what was it called, I read it somewhere before... chest, chest, what is it called? A plastron, I think? Ah, forget it, I wrapped my arms around his waist-slash-chest and held on tightly.

The turtle dude peeled out, and I mean **_peeled out_**... I think I nearly threw up when he did. I probly would have, 'cept I hadn't eaten in around a week or so. Too much runnin to stop and eat. I drank water and that's what kept me going. A **_lot_** of water.

After about a half hour or so, he parked his bike in a garage of some sort sayin, "You can let go now."

I released him, but it was about three minutes later that I got off the bike. I was a tad shaky... "Aww, crap!" My legs gave out... I sighed trying to heave myself back to my feet... and couldn't do it, "Frigg."

He turned and bent down, "Need a lift?"

"Sorry." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

He lifted me and started for this wierd pod-looking thing. It was green, with funky looking marks all over it.

"Wait, before you take me to your home, could you set me down for one sec?" I asked.

He set me down, "What?"

I thought I could trust him, he seemed nice enough, so I said, "Three things, m'kay? First, what's your name, I'd really like to know. Second, I'm Sarah. And third, do you know where I might find an electrical power source of some sort?"

He raised a brow but said, "Rapheal. Wait here."

_'Like I'm getting up anytime soon.'_

Rapheal stalked off somewhere and, after five minutes or so, brought back a cable with some wires stickin out.

"This line connects teh all of new York City, why d'you need it?" he asked.

I took it from him and lifted the back of my shirt. "So I won't get followed. You see, embedded within my left shoulder is a tracking chip, with it, they can track me. Duh. So, if I overload it with power, it'll short-circuit and I'll be... temporarally freed."

"But that thing'll fry you! Just wait right here, I'll go get--

"I'm glad you care about me. That's pretty nice. I haven't had someone care about me for a long time now," I said smiling, "But I don't want to be captured again, not after I just escaped. No, that wouldn't do, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be captured as well, so... either I'm fried or I'm freed.'

I saw him try to stop me, try to grab the cable from me, but it was too late. I pressed it against the tracking chip and then...

...nothingness.

* * *

I know, I know, it doesn't tell anything in regards as to **_why_** she looks like Casey, but I'll get to that in the next chapter, so don't worry. I hope I didn't ramble on in my thought process as Sarah's character. Sorry if I did. Raphael's character came to me quite easily. Hooray for me on that one!

R&R if you wouldn't mind. Thanks!


	3. Removing the Chip

Whew, it's done... I though I'd never finish this chapter. Ah well, I don't mind, it was fun typing this up. I had quite a few laughs during the last part, but you'll soon find out why. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the good, the bad, or the incredibly ugly. You know, I never get tired of saying that. Well, except for the 'I do not own" part, that's no fun... Oh, and I also don't own the line that I used from the first TMNT movie. You'll know it when you see it. Unless you haven't seen that movie, of course... if that's it, you need to see it then.

I only own Sarah and her family... poo...

**

* * *

**

**Raph's POV**

Damnit... blackout.

First I find her an she looks like Casey, then she goes an electrocutes herself and now this! I sighed, this was going teh be one long night.

I guess she was right though... I mean it's not like I wanted her teh go an fry herself. She coulda died.

_Why should you care? It's just a girl._

Well yeah, but she uh, umm...

_But... ?_

I scowled, mad and confused. Why couldn't I find a reason teh explain this? Even teh myself I couldn't think of an excuse. Was it **_because_** she looked like Casey? Was it because of what she said? Maybe that was it...

_'I'm glad you care about me. Thats pretty nice. I haven't had someone care about me for a long time now."_

Her words were still fresh in my mind. What did those Foot bastards do teh her? Made me angry just thinkin about it.

I pushed it outta my mind. I'd deal with it later. First, I had teh take her teh Donnie teh get that chip removed. I picked her up bridel style and headed towards the elevator. Donnie'd have a back-up power source for the lair, he always did.

I stared down at her. Thank god she'd only been knocked out cold.

_The resemblence is striking._

It was. Same hair, same skin tone, same facial structure, except she still looked girlish. She even had the same eye color, a deep dark blue.

As for the body structure, well I wouldn't say that they were similar. Casey was muscled, fit, and well... bigger than she was. She was sorta flat-chested and was probably the same height as him, but it didn't seem as though that was... **_natural_**. She was skinny as hell too, and sleep deprived judging by the looks of the bags under her eyes.

Through all that though, she still looked... kinda cute.

I mentally kicked myself for that one. No way. Don't go there Raph, she's **_human_**... for the most part.

The elevator came to a halt and I walked out, the power was on... good.

Mikey and Leo came running up to meet me. Leo had his I-don't-think-you-were-using-your-brain look.

"Hey Raph, Raph!" he said, "Who's that? Woah, she's looks like Casey... she's cute!"

He was smiling. He was staring at her, and he was smiling.

"Mikey! Stop droolin and go get Don will ya? She needs our help!" I snapped.

"Ooo, touchy." he laughed.

And gettin touchier, "Mikey!"

"I heard you Raph, don't worry." Don called from his chair. I walked over, "Her name's Sarah."

"Set her on the couch. Well, so what's wrong with her?" he asked.

I pointed, "There, on her left shoulder, there's a tracking chip embedded inteh her skin. From The Foot. I found her bein attacked by some Foot Tech Ninjas while I was out. She short-circuited it with a cable. The chip I mean."

"So that's what caused the sudden blackout, huh?" Donnie mused.

I nodded, "Can you dig it out?"

His brow creased, "Raph, I'm afraid it's not that easy."

Never was... figures.

"But we can't just leave it Don, it could reactivate at anytime! The Foot would find our lair! We'd have teh move again, and this is the best place we could eveh possibly find! What else can we do?" man, I was really pushin it.

"You didn't let me finish bro. I'm no doctor, and even if I was, I'd still need to be extremely careful." he said, "If I were to make a mistake, it could kill her. If I made a mistake--

"The chances... are s-slim," Sarah said slowly sitting up, "I'll take wha-what I c-can get."

She was tough, I'd give her that. Gettin up after havin who knows how many volts of electricity course through you was no easy task.

Mikey crouched down in front of the couch, "Hi, I'm Michaelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey. You're cute!"

She blushed, smiled and looked down, "Oh, uhm, thank you, but I don't really think so. Being what I am of course. I mean I look just like your friend, Casey Jones. I don't think looking like a man is very... cute."

So she knew she looked like Casey...

Don spoke up, "Okay Mikey, quit talking to my patient. I'm Donatello, and I'll be your surgen today."

She nodded. "Donatello... okay. But before you pry that thing outta me, what's his name?" she said jabbing a thumb in the general direction of Leo.

"It's Leonardo." Leo said, "I'm sure Master Splinter will be wanting to talk with you, so I'll go get him."

"Your... father, I suppose?" she asked.

"Adoptive, but yes." Donnie said with a smile, "Now, shall we get started?"

Donnie grabbed a few pointed metal objects(clean ones) three sharp knives, a needle, two tweezers and set them inna tray on the floor.

Sarah had relocated herself from the couch teh the floor, lying on her stomach. Said she didn't want teh get blood on the couch.

I sat near her, don't know why I felt the need. Just did.

She barely flinched when the blade touched her skin, it was as if she'd been through worse and this was barely a blip on the pain scale... made me angry, not because she wasn't in pain, but because that's what it seemed like.

"Raphael? You okay?" she asked quietly, "You seem upset."

"Hmm wha? I-I'm fine." I replied, "How you holdin up?"

Am I easy to read or something?

She brightened, "Me? I'm good. Could use some food though..."

"Yes, that'd be best if you ate something." Donnie said grabbing the tweezers, "Not to be rude, but you look like somethin the cat dragged in."

"More like something Raph dragged in." Mikey snickered.

I was about teh throw somethin at him when Sarah smiled, "I'm sorry Raphael, I don't mean to laugh at you. It's just... I can't control myself."

She smiled even wider and, it was odd, but I soon found myself smilin too.

I waved it off, "Don't worry about it."

"Now, Sarah, I'm about to pull the chip from your shoulder, it's barely attached, but this **_is_** going to hurt quite a bit. It's also going to bleed. A lot." Donnie said, "So please don't freak out when you see it, okay?"

He lifted the part of the chip that wasn't stuck teh her, gave it a short tug, and it came free with a spurt of blood afterward.

She flinched, "Oww! Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwie!"

"Sorry, here, just let me dress this and you'll be... somewhat good as new." he said.

I watched as he closed up the cuts and wrapped a gauze bandage comfortably about her shoulder, "Okay then, no strenuous movements, don't put any pressure on it... anything else?"

"Food? And something to drink other than water, I'm sick of the very sight of water. Blegh." she said getting up and checking her shoulder.

"Yes, that would be good, you will need you're strength to tell us what has happened to you." Master Splinter said walking up slowly.

"Master Splinter, this is--

"Yes Raphael, Leonardo has told me of Miss Sarah." he said.

She gave him a half-hearted smile, held out her hand and said, "Sorry to intrude into your home like this, Mr. Splinter, sir."

"Splinter, is fine." he said shaking her hand, "Raphael, if you would please call Mr. Jones and Miss O'Neil, I'm sure they would like to hear this as well."

I nodded, "I'll order some pizza while I'm at it and have Casey pick it up on the way."

"P-pizza?" Sarah said her eyes widening.

"Yeah... what?" I replied.

"I... I LOVE pizza! I haven't had pizza in such a long time!" she said excitedly.

Mikey went over teh her, "You're serious? Dude! Raph, make it a large, if she's been with The Foot for all this time, she's missed out on some serious snackage!"

She bit her lip, "Well, it has been four years..."

Mikey looked like he was goin teh pass out from shock, " F-four **_years_**?! You're kidding!"

She shook her head.

"That's it, **_three_** **_extra_** large pizzas, one cheese, one with everything on it except anchovies, and one extra meat! We need to get pizza in you, you're practically skin and bones!"

Everyone just stared at him for five minutes, includin me.

"What?!" he said, "This is a serious crisis here! She has been deprived of the joys of pizza for four **_years_**!"

Sarah went over and hugged him, smiling her widest, "Thanks Mikey."

He chuckled, "She called me Mikey."

I could feel myself gettin angry and growin hot in the face. I had the sudden urge teh punch my brother. Hard.

_'Are you jealous by any chance?'_

No I'm not. I'm not jealous of Mikey just because she's smilin and jokin and **_huggin_**--

Crap I **_am_** jealous...

I... I like her... I'm falling for her...

_'Yes... yes you are.'_

Shut up! I went over teh the phone and dialed Aprils's number. Casey answered, "Yello?"

"Yo Case, you an April need teh come over. We got something teh show you guys. It's... it's pretty wierd."

"Ok, great, we were just thinkin bout comin over anyway. Should I pick up a couple pizzas?" he said.

"Uh... yeah, go ahead an do that." I replied slowly.

I could hear the worry in his voice, he wasn't the type that was good at disguising it, "Hey Raph... you ok? You sound kinda... down."

"AM I THAT EASY TO READ?!" I yelled inteh the receiver. Oops, I hadn't ment teh say that out loud.

Everyone looked over an I quickly hung up the phone, "They said they'd be over in a sec."

I stalked off inteh my room. Teh hell with this, I ain't comin out til... fuck it, I ain't comin out!

* * *

Wow... what an ending... to the chapter. Poor Raphie, so awkward and easily prone to jealousy. Eee, I just can't help but think it's cute! I'm sorry... Oh. My. God. I'm sorry I broke my promise! I just realized it, I'm sorry! Next chapter I swear! Please don't kill me! That would be mean!

Please review if you don't hate me too much...


	4. Pepsi, Pizza, and How Clones Come To Be

Okay, I'm really REALLY sorry it took so long, but I have a good excuse. Ahem. I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK!! Anyway, I made it extra long to make up for that, so now I have writer's block again. Thanks a lot.

**Disclaimer**: I don not own TMNT, the good, the bad or the incredibly ugly. Nope... still don't get tired of saying that. I only own Sarah and her horrible past. Curses to me for making it so horrible. Enjoy!

Also... I don't own Pepsi... I'd rather own Coke.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I was still wondering what had gotten into Raphael when his friends arrived.

The man, Casey Jones, was probably pretty tall to other people, but not to me. He was only maybe... 1 or 2 inches taller. Broad shoulders, fit, well-toned body, tanned, which I thought was odd because there was no way to get a tan in New York City.

Or anywhere in the North-Eastern coast for that matter...

His hair came to his shoulders, but barely. His face had nice features, a forehead not too broad, but not too small either. Eyes as deep a blue as the night sky, and a friendly smile.

One a person could actually trust.

The woman I guessed to be April O'Neil. She was pretty, and she wasn't too flashy about it. Slender build, maybe that of a runner, white skin, and she looked like the more responsible one out of the two.

Casey took one look at me and jumped, "Woah! Raph wasn't kiddin, this IS wierd!"

_'Oh real nice, big guy. How polite.'_

"Casey!" April shot him a warning look.

Yep, definetly the more responsible, but... at least he was being honest, right?

His shoulders sagged, "Sorry, it's just... she looks _**just like**_ me. I was shocked. Can't a guy be shocked?"

"Apparently not," I said to him, "The name's Sarah. Don't worry, I _**still**_ think it's wierd."

He blushed, embarassed, "Sorry... again."

I smiled and turned to April, "Miss O'Niel?"

She nodded, "April. When Casey told me what Raphael said, and _**how**_ he said it, we rushed right over."

Mikey came bounding up to us, a bright smile on his face, "But you got the pizza, right?"

They sighed. "Yeah, yeah Mikey, we got the pizza. Would we ever forget about you guys?" April said.

He opened his mouth...

"Don't answer that Mikey," Don called from his chair.

He closed it, grabbed the pizzas, and somehow my arm, and dragged me over to the table. He sat me down and opened all three boxes at the same time.

The smell hit me like a low blow to the gut. I found myself incredibly ravenous, and in what felt like about eight seconds, I had eaten the whole entire cheese pizza.

I moaned, "Man that was heaven. I forgot such things could taste so good."

"Twelve slices, twenty-eight seconds, a new record," Donatello chuckled, "You beat Mikey's old score without even trying!"

Leonardo smiled at last, "And here I thought that time would... _**could **_never be beaten."

Mikey set down two large glasses of what looked like _**soda**_. "Is that...?" I said, my thoat suddenly very dry.

He nodded fiercly, "Pepsi. One soda drinking contest, coming up."

I felt my mouth start watering, "Against you? You're on!"

Mikey shook his head, "Not me, Raph. He's the drinking contest winner, always. Well, him and Casey, but I don't thin-

"Pour another one ya dope," Casey said pulling up a chair, "Of course I'm gonna compete too!"

He went off to the kitchen to get more, but by the time he came back, Raphael still hadn't come down.

"I'll go get 'im." Casey said getting up.

**Raph's POV**

Stupid brother, stupid Casey, stupid hormones. Why now? Why her? I can't understand it!

I lay on my hammock, thinking about it. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. A pile of darts lay beside me; every time I felt I was gonna break something, I threw a couple. Actually I threw all of them. They landed in random places, one of them landin bout a milimeter apart from Casey's own foot, another wedging itself inna wall next teh his face.

He jumped, "Woah! Raph, what's gotten into you? This is the angriest I've seen you inna long time. What is it?"

I sat up and my eyes went wide... I hadn't even heard him come up, which was hard teh believe cause the guy was pretty clumsy.

I slumped back inteh my hammock, "I... I'm not sure Case. My head's all jumbled up. I can't think about anything... cept..."

He came over and pulled up a chair, "Cept what? What is it?"

"... _**her**_." I breathed, "I can't stop thinkin bout _**her**_."

He threw up his hands, "Who?!"

"Sarah! It's Sarah, alright?! I can't stop thinking about her and it's driving me nuts!" I barked, covering my face with my hands.

Outta the corner of my eye I swear I saw Casey smirk. Then I heard him start chuckling, I sat up an glared daggers.

"What're you laughin at?" I said.

He pointed at me and said, "S-sorry Raph, I just- I just, hold on. Ahaha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Whew man, that's funny soundin when it's coming from you, ha ha ha!"

He clutched his side and practically fell outta his chair.

I got outta my hammock, "It ain't funny! Quit laughin!"

"S-sorry," he said wiping away an imaginary tear, "It's just, I thought it was somethin serious."

"It is." I said flatly.

He smiled widely, "Okay, so maybe it is, but what's so serious about it?"

I thought about it for a second, "Well, I get angry whenveh Mikey starts jokin with her, and I'm not very good at talkin teh her. My brain just stops workin and I just don't get it. It's drivin me up the wall!"

He rolled his eyes, "Just talk to her."

I rolled my eyes right back, "Like you do with April?"

"Yeah, like I do wi- Hey!" he said.

I started laughin at him, he had the dumbest look on his face. Like he was tryin teh decide if he should take it as a compliment or not. Hilarious!

He smiled, "There's the 'ol Raph I know. Come on, she's challenged us to a drinking contest."

I got up, "You serious? That's like challenging Mikey teh a pizza eating contest!"

"Well, she did beat his score... " Casey said smiling.

I was shocked, "She challenged it and won?!"

He shook his head, "She didn't even know there _**was**_ a record, she was just hungry!"

We neared the table. "Makes you wonder what other scores she could beat." I said.

She waved.

Crap.

Brainfart.

"Come on guys, I'm thirsty. Let's get this over with!" she called.

We ran up teh the table and got ready for Don teh give the signal.

"Go!" he shouted.

I grabbed my glass and chugged like there was no tomorrow. Like her or not, I wasn't gonna lose.

What?! Outta the corner of my eye I saw she was keeping up with us, she was actually keeping up with us!

She opened her eyes, and when my eyes met hers, _**her **_face turned _**bright red**_.

Wait. Could she like me too? My face started gettin hot at the thought and I started chokin on my drink. I sputtered and coughed and set my glass down. I had lost.

I sat an watched her an Casey chug it out. They went through another glass before all the carbonation got up Casey's nose and he sneezed.

Donnie went over an clapped her on the shoulder, "That was great Sarah!"

"Dude, I can't believe my eyes. It was all like 'Woah, you beat Casey _**and**_ Raph!' It's incredible!" Mikey said grabbing a pizza slice.

Casey sat next to me, elbowed me in the side and winked.

"So!" he said, "How'd you get so good at chuggin Sarah?"

She smirked pulling up a chair, "Three brothers."

"So you know what it's like to have three pains in the neck?" Leo mused.

"Only two, my eldest brother... not so much." she said rolling her eyes.

"Now that you are fed and tended to, will you tell us of how you came to resemble Mr. Jones?" Splinter said walking up.

She nodded.

**Sarah's POV**

I can't believe I'm going to tell them. I... I hope I don't start crying... that'd ruin me.

Raphael wouldn't like me, if he knew...

I hope he... oh nevermind.

I took a deep breath, and began.

"Four years ago, my family and I were forcibly taken from our home," I started, "All except for my father, he died in the struggle."

Everyone gathered around me. Perfect.

"I awoke to find myself in a cell, deep underground. My family were also in cells. Even the twins, Jacob and Albert, who I've never seen apart, except for sleeping and showering, they were in seperate cells too." I said.

I stopped. This was going to be harder than I thought. Just thinking of them made my heat ache with pain.

I took another deep breath, "Dr. Stockman came into the room--

"He's been working for The Foot for _**that**_ long?!" April said, "I had no idea..."

I nodded, "Anyway, he started spouting on about how he was the greatest thing in the world, all that in a bag of chips and stuff... Then, he said that we were going to be his greatest experiments yet, that he'd win a Nobel Prize for all of this when it was over."

Mikey frowned, "That's stupid, a Nobel Prize from hurting people!"

"Mikey, don't interupt!" Donatello said smacking him upside the head.

"Ow," He rubbed the back of his head, "But April did it too!"

I sighed, "May I continue?"

They nodded.

"I later found out later that the reason of _**why**_ our family had been kidnapped was because my parents used to work with him, they were his old colleagues. They believed the things that they did together were for the "good" of science. But when Stockman ran out of "test subjects" he found the reason _**why**_ was because they weren't matched properly by blood types, skin pigments, hair folicles, that kind of stuff. He secretly took a look at our family's file and found _**we**_ were sutable matches for his experiments." My voice was trembling.

Raphael reached out his hand, took mine within it, and gave it a small squeeze.

I gave him a little lopsided grin and continued on, "My parents refused, quit and that's why we were always moving from state to state, city to city. Whenever my dad got wind of Stockman or The Foot, we packed up and left, but... they never told us. I suppose if we did it'd be different. I suppose if we did... we wouldn't have argued that night. We would've left and... they'd still be..." I trailed off.

I realized there were tears in my eyes and my face was wet. I wiped them away, "He started trying to clone people by changing our current DNA to match that of different people. My mother was first and, becasue she was older, she was to be cloned into the First Lady. It didn't work, and she was... turned i-into a m-monster instead. They had to sh-shoot her... a-and w-we all saw it when they did. Stockman postponed it for two years, so they could do more research. The next time they tried, they took Jacob, he was to be cloned into some governor's son. He... he didn't make it. I can... I can still hear his screams in my head. Albert... he couldn't take it without Jacob. He was devestated. They were each other's lifeline, it was always as if they shared one soul, one mind, one heart. When Jacob died, Albert was in so much pain for the next year. He quietly cried every single night for that year... and... at the start of the next year, he... he killed himself."

More tears came to my eyes and no matter how many times I wiped them away they kept coming back. We all sat there for about fifteen minutes while I tried to muster up the strength to continue.

"After that it was just Xander and me." I said, "Stockman was so furious that my brother had killed himself, said it was "a waste of good subject matter". Well that got me riled, made me so angry. All the anger and bitterness just poured outta me and I reached past the bars of my cell and clawed at his face. I got him but he quickly moved back and grabbed the tazer the gaurds used to keep us in line and he shocked me for a good six minutes or so."

I pulled up the bottem of my shirt, exposing a nasty scar on my side, near my ribcage, "Left that on me."

I put down my shirt and kept going, "I passed out after that. That damn bastard postponed it for another year, and that's where you guys came in. Throughout this last year, he spoke of nothing but four turtles and a rat that kept getting in the way of Shredder's plans. His coporation was ruined and everytime he failed he came back to the lab with scars and disfigurations and broken bones. I think he deserved all of it personally. Anyway, he came in one day saying how he'd finally done it, he'd finally found a way of changing us succcessfully. He brought in samples of hair and blood and had me brought into the "labratory"... "labratory", yeah right, more like "torture chamber". He had me strapped me down to a table, messed around with some switches, stuck some needles in me, and put these wierd circle things on my forehead. He did something to the blood and put it into the tubes sticking outta my arm. He studied the hair sample for a bit, made up some sort of potion or something and stuck the hair in it. It fizzed and changed color and he stuck that in the tubes too. I felt this awful pain shooting through my body and I passed out again."

Donnie handed me a tissue box and I took it. I used quite a few tissues, got up, and tossed them in the trash, "Thank you Donatello. I needed that."

He nodded and I sat back down. "When I woke up, I found that I had changed. I was taller, stronger, and..." I sighed, "flat-chested. My hair color was different and even my skin had a different feel to it. Rougher, thicker, darker. I screamed when I saw all of these changes. My brother saw me too and when Stockman came in an hour later he cried, "What the _**hell**_ did you do to my little sister you crazy bastard?!" Stockman explained how he somehow changed my molecular structure to match that of a man named Casey Jones, a friend of the four turtles and the rat he spoke so much about. The only thing he hadn't changed was my voice and gender, thank the heavens. Soon after a bunch of guys took me away from that lab and away... from my brother. I tried to get back, I tried but... I couldn't get back to him. I don't know what became of him, hopefully he wasn't turned into April or anybody else. Hopefully he got away."

I paused, "I remember those guys took me to a large buliding with The Foot insignia on it. There, I was trained in everything from boxing to tai-jutsu. The plan was to murder Casey without you knowing and taking his place. Then I'd kill April and then Splinter. Being your last source of condolence, you'd let your gaurd down even more and I'd kill you four then. There'd be no use for me after that, so after I killed you all The Foot were planning on getting rid of me, one way or another. Like I was actually gonna do that. Anyway, they taught me how to fight like Casey, walk like him, talk like him, even how to _**eat**_ like him. I was forced to watch video tapes of him in... _**everything**_ he did. There are some memories burned in there that're gonna give me nightmares, let me tell you."

"Wait, so you've even seen me... in the shower?" he said bewildered.

"Gah, don't remind me," I said shuddering, "That's just _**one**_ of the things I don't _**want**_ nor do I _**need**_ to remember. But yes, I have. By the way, your singing, not so good. I'd stick to being a vigilante if I were you."

Everyone started chuckling a bit and I smiled at that point.

"Very funny guys, " Casey said crossing his arms, "I don't think I'm _**that**_ bad."

Raph punched his shoulder lightly and April rolled her eyes.

I felt a bit better and started up again, "After a few months of learning every memory, memorizing every one of your moves, your catchphrases and such, I found my chance to escape. Everyone had been asleep and since they taught me ninjutsu, I'm not that good at it mind you, I found my senses were keener, sharper. I found a small airduct, crawled into it, and made my way out to the city. But not first without getting... this."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small flat square. In it, there was a small computer disk.

"What's on it?" Leonardo asked.

"On this disk is everything from the cloning project. From the very beginning up to now. I thought it'd help somehow, so I took it and started prowling the streets, searching for clues to find you. The next day, The Foot were on my tail, and I've been running from them ever since. That was..." I counted on my fingers, " three weeks ago. I ran out of food last week so I was running on water. I was so tired and The Foot started catching up with me. That's when I ran into Raphael."

I nodded in his direction and instantly felt grateful that I _**had**_ run into him. I liked it here, everyone was so nice to me and they accepted me. I liked them and I liked Raphael. Even if he _**was**_ a turtle. I mean, we're both different from normal people, so it works, right?

Right?

Maybe my brother was right. Maybe it would all work out in the end...

Hopefully...

* * *

Oh wow. I am SUCH a HORRIBLE person!! How could anyone make a character go through something like that? And _**what**_ happened to Xander?! I don't even know and _**I'M**_ the creator!

Oh well, I liked it...

R&R if you please. Gratzi!


	5. Oh Dear, How Awkward

Wow, I'm so sorry for my last chapter if it made you sad... it made me sad too. I guess that just shows you a glimpse of the kinds of things that swim through my head, day in and day out. Like little fishes. :-D

I love all the reviews I get, it kinda surprised me that you guys liked my ideas. Really! Though I didn't get that many reviews for my last chapter... I can only hope you guys like this next chapter as much as you liked the last four chapters! -D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the good, the bad, or the incredibly ugly. Hee hee, the last part of that always makes me laugh, like Mikey when he made oogled the toys in the window at Christmas. Mikey, you silly turtle.

Enjoy! **

* * *

**

**Raph's POV**

That bastard.

That dirty, rotten, no-good, son-of-a-bitch bastard!

When I get my hands on him I'll... I'll...

I'll make him pay... On my honor I'll make him pay for what he did teh her!

The whole entire time she talked I could see how hard she was trying not teh cry. She was in so much pain for so long, she even had teh witness the death of her family.

_'Makes you feel happy you still got a family, don't it?'_

Huh... for once, I actually agreed with my brain.

_'Thanks, I try.'_

Master Splinter spoke up, "Donatello, you will examine the disk, Raphael, you will find a place for Sarah to sleep. Leonardo, if you would, go patrol the rooftops, keep a watchful eye out for any of The Foot, Tech Ninja, Purple Dragon or otherwise. April, Casey, watch yourselves, you do not want The Foot getting any more DNA samples from you, now that Stockman knows how to change people, and now that Sarah is here with us, he will be wanting to make a new clone."

At this Sarah looked up, her eyes wild with fear, "You don't suppose they'd... no... not Xander, they can't!"

More tears came an she sobbed, "He was the only friend I ever had... I... I had no friends at school. Nobody liked me and everyone thought I was weird... but not Xander. He was the only one who could tell exactly what I was thinking, and he always knew how to cheer me up. He can't... he just... he can't. I... he... he's all I have left."

I went over to her an set my hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her face stained with streaks from her tears. "Come on. It's been a long day, let's go find ya a place teh sleep." I said quietly.

She nodded and, getting up slowly, said, "Thank you Raphael, thank you all. You've all been... so kind. Thank you."

She gave a little bow and I led her away.

Casey escorted April home and Leo left after packing some sandwiches into a small bag. Donnie went straight teh work after Sarah gave him the disk but he soon fell asleep at his computer, snorin lightly. Mikey was takin care of Klunk, and hadn't left his room for awhile.

I didn't want her teh sleep on the couch, she deserved a good night's rest for all she'd been through. I brought her upstairs, "Here, you can sleep in my room tehnight."

She shook her head, "I-I couldn't do that."

"Why?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

"W-well, it's because it's your room an--

"Yeah, that's the point, it's _**my**_ room and _**I**_ say _**you**_ can use it." I said.

She shook her head _**again**_ blurting, "But I don't want to sleep by myself."

Wait... what? What did she just say?

"You want my... wait... huh?" My tongue was all tied at her words.

"I...I-I don't want to be alone, I just... I mean you don't have to... I hope you don't take this the wrong way, I mean... I'm not very good at this am I? I've never really been very social..." she murmured.

I smiled softly, "I get what you're sayin, don't worry. Tell you what, I'll sleep on the floor, and you take the bed, would that work?"

She smiled, nodded, and walked closer tehwards me, "Thank you... thanks... Raph."

Then she... _**hugged**_ me.

I felt like the greatest guy in the world. I hugged back and when Sarah looked inteh my eyes, she smiled even wider.

And you know, for the few minutes we stood there, just holdin each other, it felt like an eternity.

She blushed suddenly, "Umm, Raph... could you let go?"

"Eh, wha? Oh... sorry." I mumbled letting go and growing red as well.

She went over to the bed without even switchin on the light an crept under the blankets.

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna get a glass of water, kay?" I said.

"Well uh... yeah, yeah that's okay," she replied quietly, a small smile in her voice, "Raph... I'm glad it was _**you**_ that found me."

I smirked an left the room, headin down teh the kitchen.

Once there I let outta breath of relief. I swear, if it she hadn't said somethin when she did, I think I would've kissed her.

_'Well why the hell didn't you?'_

She wouldn't date a mutant turtle like me, she'd freak. That's just what humans do.

_'She didn't quote/unquote "freak" when she first saw you, right?'_

Well yeah, that was true...

_'And she's been blushing only around __**you**__, don't you think that counts for __**something**_

I guess it does...

_'Oh jeez, for Pete's sake, she likes you! Why can't you get that through your thick turtle skull?'_

She... does?

_'Duh. It's a no-brainer if you ask me.'_

Well, so-rry I'm not good with women. So-rry if I've never _**liked**_ a girl before. Jeez, even my brain doesn't like me.

"Hey Raph!"

I whirled around, "Mikey! It's just you... don't do that!"

"Sorry Raph." my stupid brother said.

He grabbed a bag of Cheese Puffs and mumbled, "She okay?"

Sighing, I said, "She's... she's shaken, and a... a little scared of being alone right now."

He was silent for a moment, which was rare.

"I hate him!" Mikey suddenly yelled.

Mikey, keep your voice down, you _**want**_ teh wake the others?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Who do you hate?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"The Shredder," he whispered, "I hate him and I hate what he did to Sarah!"

This was surprising. Normally Mikey didn't so much as _**say**_ he disliked anythin, let alone _**yell**_ that he _**hated**_ somethin.

"You like her don't you?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, "She makes me feel like... like..."

"Like you're human?" I finished.

"Yeah... wait a minute!" he said, his eyes suddenly very large.

I didn't like how he was lookin at me.

"You like her too, don't you?!" he burst, pointin a finger at me.

I opened my mouth teh say somethin, teh deny it but... I just couldn't.

"Yeah... yeah I do." I said resigned.

His eyes had a suspicious spark in it. One I know all too well.

"I knew it! I knew it when you started acting wierd on the phone! I just knew it!" he said smiling.

I glared daggers at him, "Listen Mikey, you'd better keep that yap of yours shut or else I'm gonna--

He held up his hands in apology, "Dude, I like her, but... as a friend, y'know? She's not the type I'd date. She's more your type... I think."

I sighed in relief, " Well... as long as you don't say nothin, we're cool. You got that?"

He clapped a hand on my shoulder, "Bro, my lips are sealed."

I watched him go back upstairs an inteh his room an thought about what he said.

Somehow it didn't make me feel better...

* * *

Eeek! What's Mikey gonna do now? He always does things he's not supposed to do. Rrrr, he better not tell her! I'd get mega-mad at him if he did!

Oh, well... I hope you guys liked it. Albiet, it was shorter than my previous chapters, but hey, it was still go right?

Right?

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, just kidding, anyway, please read and review!

Gratzi and have a nice day!


	6. Nightmares and Golden Views

Whew, all done! I thought I was gonna pass out... anyway, happy Cinco de Mayo everybody! Hope you're havin a good time partying and stuff. I hope I don't dampen it with my story... that would suck. Heehee!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and characters from TMNT, the good, the bad, or the incredibly ugly. Too bad though... the things I would do...

Anyway, please enjoy! Please do!

**

* * *

**

**Sarah's POV**

I'm crazy.

That must be it. I have officially gone nuts.

I just told a _**guy**_ (turtle or no, he's still a guy) that I didn't want to sleep by myself. In his own room.

What have I gotten myself into?

It's obvious that I like him, any female with a brain could see that I'm smitten.

But...

It's also obvious I can't date him, we're different. I mean, he's not even _**human**_.

Wait...

Am _**I**_ still human?

... no, no I'm not.

I shook my head, Raphael may not be human, but he's also probly not as shallow as me either... though I had to wonder...

Are these my own thoughts, or is this just what Casey would think?

I lay in Raph's bed, which was really comfy by the way, and I ran the same string of thoughts through my head again.

Who's thoughts are these?

Are they mine?

Are they Casey's?

Which memories are mine?

I remember fire, burning down... something... but I don't remember if that's something that happened to me or not...

Faces, places, families, fights, I... I don't know which memories are mine anymore...

Sometimes I'll get sudden flashbacks from being a kid, Purple Dragons beating up my dad... no... not _**my**_ dad... that was Casey's dad a-and those punks with their stupid street hockey, always beating me up... I don't think that's mine either.

But I can still feel the pain though... the bruises, the cuts, the disappointment... from all of the times _**Casey**_ got hurt, _**Casey**_ got beat up.

Why?

Hell, I didn't know... all I knew was that I was no longer who I used to be, and now I was falling... for a _**turtle**_.

Albiet, a _**mutant**_, walking, talking, _**swearing**_, kind-of-cute turtle, but still a turtle nonetheless.

I frowned... to hell with it! I don't care if he's a turtle, a rabbit, or a freakin llama! He's nice to me, he seems to care about me, and, heck, he even saved my life! That's a great person in my book, mutant turtle or not.

I... I just hope he doesn't...

...you know...

...reject me. Back when I was human it seemed that was the only thing that ever happened to me... I remember that much.

My anger welled up inside me, I could feel my throat tightening. Come to think of it... life wasn't always as as hunky dory as it was now. I didn't have _**friends**_, I didn't have any friends at all. I only had my family, and now...

I don't have anything. I sighed and stared at the ceiling, wallowing in my self-pity.

A movement caught my eye, bringing me out of my depressing thoughts.

I saw Mikey as he passed the room. He suddenly stopped as he reached the other side of the doorway, almost out of sight.

He stared at me, his eyes gleaming with a spark of... something. Something... mischievious.

I didn't like it. Not one bit.

He continued on, slipping out of sight and soon after, Raph came into the room.

"Did I take too long?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, I was just thinking."

He grabbed two extra blankets and pillow from inside a cabinet and lay them down on the floor, one blanket atop of the other, "What about?"

"Just... memories... among other things." I said, not really wanting to say _**what**_ the other things were.

"Got any good ones?" he said smirking.

I decided I liked that smirk, and I smirked back, "A few."

He snorted, "Don't feel like saying, eh? That's okay... hey, Mikey didn't say anything teh you, did he?"

"Was he _**supposed**_ to tell me something?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Eh? No, no he wasn't." he replied, laying down.

That was wierd...

"Don't feel like sayin, eh?" I said.

"Funny," he said, "But no, I don't feel like sayin."

Wow. What a conversation.

A thought struck me, as if by lightning, "Raph, do you think Donatello would mind if I used his computer for something tomorrow?"

He frowned, his brow furrowed, "I don't think he would. Why d'you ask?"

I hesitated, maybe telling him my idea wasn't so much of a good idea, "Well... I want to see who's living in our... my old apartment. I just want to know, that's all."

He yawned, "Sounds okay, we can ask him in the morning."

We can?

He said "we can"?

Not "I can" or "you can"... he said "_**we**_ can".

Does he... could he? Like me?!

My heart skipped a beat and my stomached twisted into tiny little knots.

"Yes... we can ask him... in the morning." I said letting the word roll off my tongue.

I smiled to myself. Maybe liking a turtle wasn't so bad.

I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

_Sarah._

What? Who's there?

_Sarah._

Xander?

_Sarah, can you hear me?_

Xander! W-where are you?

_Lost._

A-are you still alive? Answer me!

_Sarah, I can't find you. I'm lost._

Xander, you've got to hold on, I'll find you, I promise!

_Hurry sis, I can't stay here forever. I'm tired. I'm so very tired._

Where? Can't stay where? Where are you?!

_Find me._

Wait!

_Hurry._

Don't go!

_Run._

XANDER!

I woke up screaming his name. The light was on, and Raphael and his brothers were all around me. Even Splinter was there, a look of concern plastered over his features.

"Sarah? A-are you alright?" Raph's voice was shaking.

"Wha? What happened?" I asked.

"You were having a nightmare, Leo had just come in and he heard you moaning in your sleep. By the time we got up here, you were screaming," Donatello replied, worry showing in his sleepy eyes, " You sounded like you were dying."

I might as well have been. Xander's voice still rang in my ears. I-I couldn't help him, and now it was coming back to haunt me in my dreams.

"That must've been one scary dream." Mikey said.

I nodded gravely, "I heard... I heard my brother's voice. He said he was still alive. He said I had to find him, that he was... lost."

Raph placed his hand on my arm," If he is alive, we'll find him. Tehgether."

Something in his voice made me want to believe him... I don't know what it was, but it was as if not believing him was a fool's mistake.

"I'm sorry that I woke you all," I said, " I'm sure you all want to get back to bed. You need to get your rest after all, especially you Leo, you've been out all night. Don't worry about me, really, I'll be fine. Go on back to bed."

They drifted away to their respective rooms and Raph sat back down on the floor, "You sacred me, screamin like that."

I frowned, " I'm sorry Raph, I didn't mean to scare anyone. It was just... hearing his voice... and then having it fade away... it was like a piece of me was dying."

"He was really important to you huh?" he said quietly.

I nodded, "He was my best friend, and I was his best friend. I would always listen to him play his guitar, even when he made up new songs and they stunk completely." I smiled remembering all of his ridiculous lyircs.

"He was good?" Raph asked.

"Very," I said, "I especially loved it when he played his acoustic guitar. He'd always play the most wonderful classical music." I smiled, "He always said that playing classical guitar made him feel happy and he said he'd only play it for people he cared about. He only played it for family. That's what made it special."

I brought myself out of my reverie long enough to look at Rapael, "I bet that he'd like you guys."

"You think so?" he replied.

I nodded, "I've always had an eye for people, I can tell when people are being genuinely sincere, and when they're lying. If I can trust you guys, Xander would know that he could trust you guys too."

"I think," I said, "I _**know**_ I can trust you guys. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach."

Raph turned towards me, hesitent, "Sarah?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"I want... I want teh show you something." he said.

He stood, "C'mon, let's go."

He can't be serious. "Raph, you can't be serious, it's," I checked the clock, "Jesus, it's 4:15 in the morning!"

"I know," Raph said, "But I can only show you it at this time. You have teh trust me, kay?"

I sighed, " Fine, but after that, can I go back to sleep? Please?"

He took my hand and led me downstairs, heading for the elevator. We went in and then found ourselves in the same garage that I had electrocuted myself in. Funny, now that I thought about it, I was probably being a bit too rash about the whole tracking-chip-thing.

I got on the mortocycle and gulped.

I hate motorcycles.

**Raph's POV**

I could feel her tighten her arms around me as we rode down the street. I guess she really didn't like motorcycles.

I smiled teh myself, no reason why, just felt like smilin. I seemed teh be doin more of that since I met Sarah. It was... it was actually pretty... nice.

The cold wind whipped around my exposed face and sent a slight shiver down my spine. I should probly get another helmet, I mean, she can't keep wearin mine forever.

I took a right an headed down 1st and 3rd, tehwards the bridge. She was gonna love what I was about teh show her, I just knew it.

I squinted teh see if there were any cars comin. There weren't, that was good. I drove teh about the middle of the bridge an slowed my bike teh a stop. I nudged her arm an she withdrew her hold on me. I felt kinda sad when she did that, but whatever.

"See that ladder?" I pointed at the centeh of the bridge.

"We're... climbing that?" she said, nervously getting off the bike.

I nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

**Sarah's POV**

You know, I don't like climbing ladders. Not because I might fall from one, oh no, it was because I didn't like it when people were climbing up after me. _**Especially**_ guys. It sorta made me feel self-concious of myself, I mean, he was staring at my ass. Not really on purpose, but still...

**Raph's POV**

She has a nice ass.

_'Ugh, get your mind outta the gutter!'_

If you haven't noticed already, I've been livin there my whole life.

_'Just focus on climbing... pervert.'_

I frowned and kept goin, tryin not teh look at her ass.

Gah, it was too hard! I mean, it's right there! If she stopped now, I'd smack inteh it with my face.

She reached the top off the ladder and climbed onto the platform, I went on up after.

She gasped.

"This is... oh wow, this is beautiful!" she breathed.

I nodded, starin at the view. The sun had barely just started comin up but already it gave off some really grand golds and oranges an reds. Like an eexplosion of color, or somethin close teh that.

She turned, "Raph, how did you find this? It's... it's so... I'm speechless."

I smirked, "A few months after my brothers and I started patrollin the surface, I came across this spot one early mornin. I just sat here for a while, starin at the view. Of course, I later thought I shoulda gotten goin, cause the early mornin rush hour was no place for a turtle."

She gave a short chuckle, "I wouldn't disagree with you there, the morning jam is brutal. This view is just spectacular."

"Yeah," I said not even lokkin at the sun, "Sure is."

We sat there on the edge for a while, just watchin the sun come up.

After a bit, she spoke up, "Raph?"

"Yeah Sarah?" I said.

"Um... I uh... could I..." she was blushin fiercely.

"Yeah?" I said quietly. My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. What? What? Could she what?

She looked inteh my eyes, her cheeks a deep crimson, "I... w-well... um..."

She paused.

"We should go back now." she said.

Damn...

* * *

Me: "Gyaahhh! Why did I end it here?! I'm so horrible!! Gahk, Mikey don't throw that book at me!"

Mikey: "Ha ha, I hit you!" girly scream

Raph: "Don't do that, it ain't nice! If anyone should be doin it, it should be ME!!"

Me: "Later readers, I gotta go. Aahhh!!" gets hit with another book

whispers weakly "P-please review..."


	7. Falling out of Bed into a Warm Embrace

Well everybody, it took me awhile but I finally finished this chapter, aren't you happy? I was getting worried I'd never finish it, heh.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT, the good, the bad, or the incredibly ugly. I do, however, own a very cool TMNT tanktop, so I'm happy with that... kinda.

I also do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy IX... though I wish I owned FFIX... I'd go nuts with happy feelings...

GO AMARANT, ZIDANE, AND VIVI!!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

****

**Sarah's POV**

Damn... I'm such a chicken.

Why didn't I ask him? Why? I wanted to ask him... I mean it's not like I _**didn't**_ want to ask him. I could see the question so clearly in my mind too.

_Could I kiss you?_

Arrgh, why didn't I do it?! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I hate myself now. The moment was right, and he didn't look as though he would say "No"... so why didn't I do it?

I sighed... I knew why... I'm too self-concious... always have been. Stupid! I'm so _**stupid!**_

We got to the lair and went to bed without saying a word. I looked at Raph's sleeping form. He was kinda cute that way, peaceful even. That saying "An angel when he sleeps" popped into my head as I watched him. He was so different asleep than when he was his somewhat tough, swearing, hard-shelled awake self. No pun intended.

I smiled, he really was cute like that.

I fell asleep smiling and no more bad dreams interupted my good ones.

I later awoke to the sound of... purring. I opened my eyes to find an orange... something in my face.

"Gyaahhh!" I screamed as I fell out of bed...

And landed on Raph, thus waking him up.

I gave little squeak of surprise and watched as his eyes widened and he turned as red as his mask.

I quickly scrambled to get off of him and stood, looking around to find the orange thing that had woken me up and trying to keep the blush slowly creeping up my neck from being seen.

With little sucess, might I add.

I saw it, Mikey was holding it and petting it, "Morning Sarah! I just thought you might want to say hello to Klunk, my cat. Isn't she cute?"

"Mikey! You scared the crap outta me!" I said, breathing heavily, "What was that for?!"

His face turned apologetic and he said, "M'sorry Sarah, I just forgot that you hadn't met Klunk yet and I wanted you to know that she was here so I..."

I sighed. It was hard to stay mad at a face like that... I hung my head, "Just... don't do that, okay? You made me fall outta my bed _**and**_ land on Raph."

Oh that's right... I landed on Raph...

I turned around and saying, "Oh Raph, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? Are you alright? I didn't mean to land on you like that."

He got up, "Meh, m'fine, just startled me s'all. Did you hurt your shoulder?"

I stopped and reached a hand around to feel my shoulder. There was blood, fresh and newly trickling from the bandage.

"Donnie!" I cried.

"Yeah?" he said, hurrying up the stairs.

"Um, not to be a bother or anything, but do you have any more bandages, my shoulder started bleeding again." I said.

Raph slapped Mikey upside the head, "See what you did?!"

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head.

Donnie's brow creased, "How it do that?"

I blushed, "I sorta, um, fell out of bed and..."

"She landed on Raph!" Mikey said, nearly busting a gut.

Raph hit Mikey again, this time saying, "_**Shut up**_!" and getting even redder.

"Jeez, if that's how you're gonna be, _**fine**_, I'll just tell--

"Mikey, don't you dare or I'll pummel you so hard Klunk'll feel it!" Raph growled.

He made as if he was going to throw a punch at Mikey and the orange-clad turtle sprinted from the room, his cat trailing behind him.

I wonder what that was all about?

"Come on down to the living room, I've got more bandages in my lab." Don said.

I nodded, slightly embaressed and followed him down.

After rewrapping my shoulder I felt kinda hungry, "Have any of you guys had any breakfast yet?"

He shook his head and I got off the couch saying, "I'll see what's in the fridge and make a big breakfast for all of you, how's that sound?"

"You don't have to go to all of that trouble Sarah, we'll eat something before we start our training. We always do." Donnie said.

I shook my head smiling, "It's the least I can do for you, I mean, after all, you took me in even though you knew The Foot were after me. Besides, I used to be a killer cook when I was younger and I wanna see if I still got the fire!"

Donnie scratched the back of his head, "Well... alright, but don't strain yourself, okay?"

I nodded and went over to the kitchen. I peered into the fridge to find bacon, eggs, butter, and all other kinds of things that'd make a good breakfast. I took out as much as I could carry, which was pretty much everything, and carried it over to the counter.

Leo came up yawning, "What're you doing?"

"Making breakfast." I said.

"You sure can eat a lot." he mumbled sleepily.

"It's not for me you dork," I joked, "It's for you and your brothers."

"Yeah," Mikey said bounding up to the counter, "She said she used to be a "killer cook" and she wants to see if she still has the "fire"."

I waved a spatula in his face and said, "Laugh all you want, but you won't be laughing when you taste my awesome cooking."

"Is it really that good?" he asked sitting down on a stool.

I nodded, "The very _**mention**_ of me cooking got my brothers out of bed like that." I snapped my fingers to emphasize.

His eyes widened, "So... can you... make cinnamon rolls?"

I chuckled a bit, "Totally. And from scratch too. You want me to make some?"

He nodded viciously, his mouth already watering, which, in turn, made me laugh even harder.

"Dork." I said settling down.

I put ingrediants in a bowl and let Mikey mix them while he occasionally asked me a question or two. My favorite stuff mostly.

"Do you like music?"

"Love it."

"What kind?"

"Anything mostly. Except female opera and talk radio, blegh." I shuddered.

"Not even sports talk radio?"

I considered it, "Sports talk radio is... well, it's okay."

"Do you like video games?"

"Dude, I used to be the best gamer in the household, and that's saying something cause the twins were _**unstopable**_ when it came to fighting games."

"What's your favorite one in terms of RPG?"

I racked my brain for my favorite, "That's pretty hard but I'd have to say Final Fantasy 9 and Final Fantasy 7. Definetly those two."

"Do you like girly stuff?"

"Like what?" I said.

"You know, the color pink, stuffed animals, singing, dancing, flowers, things like that." he said, as though it was obvious.

"Firstly," I sad smacking him upside the head, "And secondly, my favorite _**colors**_ are green and red because they remind me of Christmas, which is my favorite holiday. I hate, hate, _**hate**_ pink, because it's so stereotyical but I think dancing and singing are fun, so long as _**your**_ having fun, I mean, it makes sense right? Stuffed animals are okay as long as you don't go overboard. As for flowers... I guess I'd say my favorite would be... Daffodils, they're not as romantic as Roses, and more upbeat than Lilies."

He stared at me a moment, thinking, "What about... comic books? Do you like them?"

I stopped staring at the bubbling mass that was the soon to be scrambled eggs, "Are you _**kidding **_me?! I _**love**_ comic books! I remember when I was a little kid Xander would always let me read any new comic he bought, of course that is _**after**_ he read it first. I especially loved the Silver Sentry comics, oh, they were my _**favorites!"**_

I probably seemed a tad too excited but hey, comic books used to be an important part of my life.

They used to be anyway.

His eye twitched a little and suddenly he was gone, running at full speed to his room.

Was it something I said?

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my cooking. The cinnamon rolls were baked, the hash browning and the eggs made, as well as the bacon. Pity there wasn't any sliced ham, I could've made a really good ommlet. I started making a pot of coffee and a pot of tea, I wasn't sure which they liked. Leo looked like he liked a nice cup a' joe in the morning, Raph did too. Donnie I wasn't too sure about and Mikey...

He didn't need any caffine.

Speak of the devil. Mikey was back, running at full speed, again, and this time carrying something very... large.

He was about to pile them on the counter when I ran in front of it and shielded it with my body, "Stop! Mikey, stop, you'll ruin the breakfast! Stop!"

He stopped, and just in time too. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and focused my attention on the bundle he was carrying.

"Mikey... is that?" I started in a low whisper.

He was nodding so hard I thought he was going to get whiplash, "Every Silver Sentry comic except the first one... sadly. But anyway, I thought you might want to catch up on your reading so... yeah."

"Mikey... just... wow, that's... that's incredible!" I said.

He set the pile down on a different counter and I nearly tackled him with my overjoyed hug. I gave him a noogie and said, "Mikey, you are so cool! Thanks!"

I skipped back to the stove and turned the hash so it wouldn't burn, "Mikey, could you hand me a bowl please?"

He handed me one and I scooped the hash off the skillet and into the bowl.

"Ow!" Mikey said as I slapped his hand.

"That's what you get for trying to steal the bacon." I said.

The coffee pinged and the tea kettle whistled and I took care of them simultaneously.

"Wow Sarah, you really are a whiz in the kitchen. And everything smells so _**good**_!"Donnie said getting up from his chair.

I smiled proudly, "Well, since you two like my cooking so much, I'll tell ya what, I'll give you both _**two**_ extra pieces of bacon if you go get Raph; it seems he went back to bed. Does that work?"

They were gone before I could finish my sentence and I shook my head in wonder. The things people would do for extra bacon.

**Raph's POV**

After that whole Sarah-fallin-on-top-of-me thing, I decided teh go back teh sleep. I was startin teh fall asleep again when somthin woke me up.

Scratch that, two somethins.

"Ughh, what d'you two want?" I half growled, half muttered.

Mikey threw a wet washcloth at my face, "Get up Raph, Sarah made us breakfast and it smells _**so**_ good... I think I'm gonna start drooling on the floor if you don't get up soon dude."

"Do it and I'm wipin it up with your face." I said, turning over.

Don moved over teh look inteh my face, "Raph, think about it. If you _**don't**_ get out of bed, and you _**don't **_go eat the breakfast she made _**just for us**_, it's as if you're insulting her _**and**_ her cooking."

I could hear the smirk in his voice. Damn it!

I groaned and got up offa the floor, "Happy?"

They nodded an I followed them outta the room.

"You know Raph, I think Sarah likes you." Donnie whispered.

That woke me up, "Wh-what? She does? Did she tell you that?"

He chuckled, "No, but you can tell. It's pretty obvious if you ask me."

"Uh... wow." I said. That was all I _**could**_ say. I never saw it and... it... surprised me.

"Wow? That's it?" Mikey said startin teh laugh as well.

They both started laughin they're asses off, Donnie was tryin not teh and Mikey wasn't even tryin teh hide it. He was in hysterics.

At least Don was _**tryin**_ teh hide it... even though he wasn't too good at it.

He set his hand on my shoulder, tryin teh steady himself, "She's a sweet girl as far as I can tell. I think she's good for you Raph. I approve and so does Mikey, right Mikey?"

He elbowed Mikey and he said, "Course I approve, I mean, she likes comic books, how could I _**not**_ like her? She's fun!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, even so... what do I do? How do I tell her? It's harder than it looks y'know."

Mikey, "I'm sure Donnie and I could think of something."

He started in with his fake "evil" laughter. Dork.

Don chuckled a bit, but I think that was because Mikey's laughing sounded so stupid.

At least... I hoped so.

As I got closer and closer teh the table, the smell of all that food hit me like a two-ton wrecking ball.

It smelled good.

No, not _**good**_, it smelled _**fantastic!**_

Leo was already there, chattin with Sarah. Teh think, she made _**all this**_ and without even breakin a sweat.

I think I'm startin teh like her even more now.

I caught the last of their conversation as I sat down.

"So do you want to join us for our morning workout? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind." Leo said.

She cocked her head, then nodded, "Sure, but I as I said last night, I'm not that skilled at ninjitsu. I studied the abridged Book of Ninja Fighting."

"Yes, but you were also taught other things, were you not?" Master Splinter said sittin down, "I'm sure where you lack in ninjitsu, my sons can help you, and where you excel in other things, you can help my sons."

"Yes... Splinter," she said, "It feels odd to call you just 'Splinter' so... may I call you 'Splinter-san'?"

He nodded, "As you wish, but my, this meal looks delicious. You made it in gratitude?"

She smiled, "Yep, I sure did Splinter-san! You guys deserve it for being so nice to me."

"Enough talking, let's dig in!" Mikey yelled grabbing the bowl of eggs an scooping some onteh his plate. Greedy butthole.

We wasted no time in making ourselves plates an eatin teh our hearts content. I poured myself a cup of coffee an said, "Hey Sarah, ain't you gonna eat with us?"

She shook her head, "I had a few bites of food here and there while I was cooking. I'm good."

"Well... alright, but if you get hungry..." I started.

She put up a hand teh stop me, "I'll eat if I'm hungry, don't worry."

I shrugged and continued chowin down on the eggs, pancakes, cinnamon rolls, and bacon. Shell, that stuff was good. And made by a beautiful cook teh boot.

After I'd finished my meal, which was about three helpings later, I sat back in my chair and sighed.

That, I think, was _**the**_ best breakfast I'd ever eaten in my _**entire**_ life.

Mikey let out with a loud burp, "You weren't kidding dude, that was the most awesome food _**ever!**_ Except for pizza, nothing beats pizza."

"Mikey, quit being rude," Don said, also lettin out a loud burp, "It's better than any pizza _**I've**_ ever tasted, that's for sure."

She giggled, " I think I'll take that as a compliment. You guys sure do seem to like pizza."

She giggled again.

It made me smile, that sound. It was sweet, but also sincere. What shocked me came next.

She burped.

Not like those delicate, girly ones. Sarah actually belched, probly rivaling me or Mikey.

That was sayin somethin.

She blushed, "Sorry, I do that from time to time. Though I'm not sure if that's something Casey would do, or if it was something _**I**_ would do."

"Do you not remember anything from your real past?" Leo asked.

She shrugged, "Only the smallest things. But... sometimes it's those things I want to remember the most, heh."

I picked up a few dishes an carried em over teh the sink. Don an Leo followed.

"So what're we doin today? Sparring?" I said flatly.

"No," Leo said, "You know how Mikey's no good at combat with smoke bombs?"

I nodded, the last time we'd practiced that he ended up trippin over his own foot an fallin over a chair.

And the chair wasn't even near where we were practicin.

"We're doing that. Don'll help Sarah out if she needs it, though judging by the looks of things, she won't." he said.

Don finished drying the dishes an said, " She seems to have great balance and is pretty good at multi-tasking."

"Multi-taskin? How d'you figure that?" I asked.

He chuckled, "She _**has**_ to be good at that when cooking, I mean think about all the food she made! Plus she had a conversaation with Mikey, and that alone takes concentration."

I rolled my eyes an put the last of the dishes away.

We joined Sarah an Mikey out on the practice mat and readied our smoke bombs.

Master Splinter stood off teh the side, observin.

Don stood next teh Sarah, givin her pointers an such. He looked up at me an gave me a thumbs up.

No idea what that means.

Master Splinter gave the signal an we threw down our bombs, all of em exploding at once.

I leapt inteh action, keepin my wits about me, keepin an eye out for Mikey, that klutz.

There! I saw him, he was just standin there, like a deer in headlights.

He was goin down!

**Sarah's POV**

Shit! I can't see a thing!

Oh wait... duh, of coursse I can't see.

What had Donnie told me again? Be aware of your surroundings? What _**what**_ was it that he had said?

Oh yeah...

Don't stay in one place for too long.

I whipped my head around, expecting to see Leo or Mikey, they said they'd help me too.

No one.

I sighed, _' Boys...'_

I closed my eyes, focusing on only sounds.

Where? Where?

Where were they coming from?

_clink_

Chains?

_clink clink_

Ah, I see now. Mikey's nunchaku, a little off to my right.

_shing_

Leo... his sword, that's what it was. To the left... I think.

Now where were Raph and Donnie?

Wait.

What was that?

This sound... it was everywhere all at once, I couldn't focus!

I could see something coming at me, charging at me. But who was it?

I suddenly felt myself being pushed, no, more like shoved towards my approaching enemy.

But why?

**Raph's POV**

What the shell?

Mikey was being shoved towards me by... Don!!

Wait... that's not Mikey! That's Sarah!!

_"I'm sure Donnie and I could think of something."_

So this is what they meant?

Hmm... well planned.

I put my sais away as I continued to run tehwords her and got ready.

If she really did like me, then I could only hope she wouldn't slap me.

As I reached her one of my arms wrapped itself around her waist while the other shot up teh touch her cheek.

I hesitated for a second, but only a second. And then...

I kissed her.

* * *

Thanks for readin guys, aren't you glad you did?! I think I did well with this, but don't worry, it's not the end, we still have to take down Stockman, grr, and find out what happened to Xander!

Oooo, I wonder what's gonna happen next, is Splinter-san going to be mad? Eeek, I hope not! That would be so sad...

P.S. I deserve no bashing just because **_some _**don't like Final Fantasy 9, okay? So... if you're gonna mention it, it better be in a positive conotation...


	8. Reactions and a Name Forgotten

Well, I'm finally back folks! After a long period of time, God knows **_how_** long it's been, I've finally come back with the next installment of _Just A Clone_! Hooray for me! Hooray for you! The reason of why I haven't posted for such a long period of time is because my computer wouldn't work for me... I mean it would, but it would just start up and then freeze on me. **_Hopefully_** it will **_not_** happen again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own own any of the following characters, though it's such a pity that I don't... oh the things I would put these boys through...

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Sarah's POV**

He's...

He's...

He's... kissing...

... me?!

But how?! Why?!

I look like his _**best friend**_... isn't that... a little... awkward?

I felt the arm around my waist tighten, and that sent me back into motion.

I realized the smoke was beginning to clear, and...

Oh crap.

Splinter-san was standing just out of view!

Crap, crap, crap, crap!!

Oh!

What the hell?!

Did he just stick his tongue down my throat?!

Meh, he could use a bit more practice...

Oh well, I went with it and kissed back. He seemed sorta... I don't know, surprised at my reaction.

Like if he was actually expecting me to slap him or something...

I suppose this _**has**_ been the only time he's gotten to "kiss" anyone.

He pulled away as the smoke cleared completely. I just stood there, dazed and confused, the tingle of his lips still lingering on mine.

My first kiss.

Quickly I jumped away, as Raph had done. I gazed over, Splinter-san either didn't see, or he did, and he just didn't mind.

Sweet.

Leo briskley walked towards Mikey, a mischievious glint in his eye, "So Mikey, did you learn anything?

Mikey chuckled, like a little kid who didn't get caught for something he did, "Sure I did bro."

Mikey looked at Don, Don looked at Leo, Leo looked at Mikey.

They all burst out laughing, like they'd played a dirty little trick.

Wait...

They... they planned it?!

I folded my arms across my chest, "I learned quite a bit as well."

They laughed even harder, I started laughing too. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing, even Splinter-san!

Whether he got the joke... I'd never know.

It'd been so long since I'd laughed... needless to say, it felt pretty good.

My eyes met Raph's and he smiled. Not really a mischiveous one, like that of Mikey's, but more of a...

... a warm smile.

I smiled back and we just stared at each other for a few seconds, drinking in the moment.

It was nice.

As the laughter slowly died down I stomped over to where Mikey, Leo and Don had gathered.

I acted like I was angry.

"You three are so--

I watched as they cringed in fear and tried to explain themselves.

Don started with, "Well it seemed as though you two had hit it off so well and--

Leo continued, "We thought you guys could use a little "push" in the right direction so--

"We came up with our awesome plan!" Mikey finished.

I was trying so hard not to laugh, let me tell you, it was ridiculous.

"Don't kill me, it was his idea!" Mikey screamed, pointing at Donnie.

I giggled. It was low and slow at first, but then I just couldn't control it. I was flat out gaffawing.

They all stared at me as if I was crazy.

"You guys," I began again, "you guys are so sweet!"

Their faces became even more puzzled as I gave them each a hug.

"You're not mad?" Don asked.

"You're really not mad?" Leo asked.

"You don't wanna kill me?" Mikey asked.

I shook my head, "Why would I be, after all, I liked him anyway."

I giggled again.

They all let out a sigh of relief and went off to do whatever it is they did during the day. Mikey was off playing video games, Leo was practicing his katas, and Donnie was at his computer, just, tinkering around.

Splinter-san had apparently removed himself from the room and, well... I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing.

As for Raph...

He walked over and planted another kiss on my lips. I giggled, he chuckled, and I pointed over to where Don was sitting.

"Should I ask him?" I asked.

He nodded, taking my hand in his.

We walked over together and I tapped him on the shoulder, "Uh... Donnie?"

"Yes?" he turned in his swivel chair to face me.

"May I... I mean, if it's okay with you, um... could I use your computer?" I asked.

"What for?" he wondered.

"I... um, I want to see who owns the apartment room my family used to live in, that way... I could go and ask them... if they know what happened to our stuff." I said, my voice growing fainter with each part of my sentence.

His brows raised a little but he nodded with a small smile, "Just type in what you're looking for, and I'm sure it'll be found."

He got up and sat down thinking. I searched for the aparment complex, then the floor, then the little abode to which I used to call home.

There was a name listed, it read:

"Lyonell Brutanskii, Age 23"

Huh?

The name sounded... familiar.

"That's odd." I murmured, more to myself than to the others.

"What is it? Did'ja find somethin?" Raph asked.

I tilted my head to the side, "Dunno. But this name sounds awfully familiar."

"Maybe you should go visit him, see if he knows anything." Mikey said.

Raph smacked him upside the head, "And get herself seen, or worse _**caught**_ by The Foot? No way. No way, no way, NO WAY!"

"But whyever not Raph? She needs to know if this person knows anything, and if this... this Lyonell person _**does**_ know anything, or has any leads as to where her brother might be, she deserves to know." Donnie stated, his face taking on a stern look.

He scowled, "Fine, but she's doin this at _**night**_ where _**no one**_ can see her, and _**we're**_ goin too!"

He turned and stalked off.

My face must've been one of concern, because Don turned to me and said, "Don't worry about him Sarah, he's just really protective. He's the first of us to even _**have**_ a girlfriend and, well... I suppose he's just..."

"Just... what?" I asked.

"He's... well, I wouldn't use this word in front of him, but he's just **_worried_** about you. You're still _**injured**_. You haven't even been here for a whole day yet and already you're in a hurry to go off gallavanting and put yourself in more danger. He's... he's _**scared**_ Sarah. And that's pretty rare for Raph." Don replied, his forehead creased in worry.

I frowned, my mood going from happy to hopeless, " Donnie..."

My arms fell to my sides, "I know that Raphael is worried for me... and I know he's afraid I'll get hurt, moreso than I am now... but what else can I do? How else am I going to find him? If he is alive, then he's the only family I've got left! A-and if he's not... w-well then at least I _**know**_... right? If I never find out what became of him, I think I'll go _**mad**_ Donnie! I don't think I can _**take**_ not knowing!"

I could feel my face getting hot and I could feel the wetness in my eyes. I wiped my face on my sleeve, "I'm sorry for yelling like that, I... I-I'm just--

There was a hand on my shoulder and Donatello was there, giving me a warm smile.

"You're feeling overwhelmed... I can only imagine _**how**_ overwhelmed, but I would probably have the same reaction if the same thing happened to one of my brothers." he said quietly, "Come on, I'll show you some stuff you can use for our mission tonight."

Later that afternoon, after packing various things into a small napsack, I found myself being prodded by Michaelangelo, "Hey Sarah! You're zoning out again! Sarah?" He waved a three-fingered hand in front of my face and I jumped. "Oh! Mikey, I'm sorry, did you want something?" I asked. He nodded waving a controller in front of my face, "You said you played video games, I wann see how you _**really**_ measure up. Compared to me, of course."

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Of course." I took the controller and observed it for a bit.

He laughed, "That's not the way you hold it, jeez."

"My bad. " I half-joked, "Haven't been playing video games for a while, remember?"

His mouth formed an "oh" and he started pointing out the different buttons and the function of them in the particular game we were to be playing.

"So, " I said slyly, "What're we playin?"

"A fighting game, it's called Bloody Roar IV. It's really good." he said, "Go ahead and pick a character."

I frowned and looked at the screen. Finally having looked through all the characters, I picked a girl who could apparently transform into a rabbit. Or a hare... whichever.

He half-laughed, half-snorted his drink out his nose, "You picked _**her?! **_Ha! She's like, one of the weakest characters. You won't stand a _**chance!"**_

I shook my head, rolled my eyes, and pressed START, "As they say, _'It's not __**the strength**_ _of the character you play, it's __**the way**__ you play them.'_ Kind of like a, 'Don't underestimate people.' type of thing."

We played about five rounds or so, and we started to gather a crowd. Okay, Donnie, Leo, and Slinter-san watched. I think I even saw Raph come out of his room to watch from afar.

"_**WHAT?! **_Not _**AGAIN**_?! I can't _**believe**_ this!! I _**never**_ lose!" Mikey whined, slumping on the couch in defeat.

"Like I said Mikey, it's how you play 'em." I said, only a little smug, "That's what you get for making fun of me. My brothers' friends used to do that all the time, and I whooped 'em too. Well, except for Leo..."

"Who's Leo? " Leo asked.

Funny.

I snorted, "Oh just the _**only**_ guy who's never been beaten by me... pisses me off."

"He really get on your nerves that much?" Donnie asked.

I growled, "Pshh, yes! He always rubs my defeat in my face, and when we tie, he even rubs _**that**_ in my face! Makes me want to strangle the guy... actually I _**did**_ do that once."

That little statement made them stare. Raph smiled approvingly.

"What? He said I could take a swing at 'im and I did. He told me he'd been taking Karate for eight years and that he could easily dodge me. Sure, I believed him, but I was just so mad and... one thing led to another and I pretty much launched myself at him and strangled him." I hurridly explained, giving them a sheepish smile.

Mikey chuckled, "Boy, that'll teach him!"

I nodded, "From that day on, he still made fun of me, but not as much."

"Are we goin' or r'you four just gonna stand around here jabbering like pigeons?" a voiced piped up.

"Casey! When did you get here?" I said rushing to greet him.

"Oh, just now. You know how it is, Raph calls me up, says he needs a small favor, and I came over. By the way Raph, you owe me." he replied taking off his mask.

"Did he tell you about this morning?" Mikey smiled evily.

Casey frowned, "Firstly, I don't like the way you're smilin' like that Mikey. Secondly, he _**did**_ tell me how you just got whooped _**five times**_ on Bloody Roar IV. Thirdly, he did not tell me anythin' about this mornin. Why?"

Mikey glared at Raph, "Oh, no reason, he just..."

Mikey went up and whispered into Casey's ear. I saw his eyes widen and dart from Raph, to me, then back to Raph.

Suddenly, a smile that could only be described as childish spread across his face and he exclaimed, "Way to go buddy!" He gave the red-clad turtle a punch in the shoulder and turned to look at me. Behind his hand he whispered something in Raph's ear and I could see the turtle go rigid and blush. I turned away, not really wanting to know.

I could hear Raph's coughing and Casey's laughter behind me, then I turned to Donnie, "We gonna go?"

He could tell I wanted to get out of here and nodded, "It's probably dark outside by now."

We went back up the strange, glowing elevator and loaded up the Battle Shell. It made it easier to remain unnoticed, and, judging by the way my luck was going, I was gonna need to _**remain**_ unnoticed.

* * *

Well everybody, that's about it! That's all for this installment. I know, I know, it wasn't **_that_** much, but it'll tide you over until next time... I hope.

Reviews would be nice! Thanks!


	9. The Picture

Alrighty folks, I know my last entry left you loyal readers itching for more so here it is! Albiet it's a tad on the short side, butit's still a great read!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, otherwise known as TMNT. I only own Sarah and any other affiliated characters that you've never heard of and/or met before.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Raph's Pov**

_'She'll be alrigh'. She'll be alrigh'. She'll be alrigh'.'_

This was the mantra I was runnin through my head as we made our way down the darkened streets.

I was... worried about her... no denyin' it. But Don was right, as always... she deserved teh know whateveh she could find.

My only hope was that this... "Lyonell Brutanskii" guy was a good guy.

Or at least a smart one.

"We there yet?" Mikey asked for the fifth time.

Don's eye twitched, "No, Michaelangelo, we are _**not**_ there yet. Be patient will you?"

Leo snorted, "Watch out Mikey, Donnie's getting mad. You'll be in for it if he gets madder."

"Pissed is more like it, eh Sarah?" Casey nudged her a little.

She chuckled and nodded, "I'd hate to see him that way, for sure."

I smirked a bit, seein' her smile did that teh me.

"Turn right up here Donnie," she piped, "It'll be the second building on your left, m'kay?"

He nodded and turned, then turned again inteh a side-alley, and we came teh a stop.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, "You ready?"

She turned teh me and smiled sheepishly, "I gotta be."

We got out an went up the fire escape. Afteh a few floors, maybe four or five, Sarah stopped.

"It should be this one... right here." she said quietly.

Donnie krept forward and stole a glance usin' his night vision goggles.

He shook his head, "I don't see anyone."

Sarah sighed, "Well there's no use in leaving. Let's just take this as a good sign."

She grabbed a screwdriver from Donnie's pack and Mikey whispered, "What's that for, a loose bolt?"

Rolling her eyes, she wedged the screwdriver between the window an the sil an popped the window open.

I gave her a smirk, "Where'd you learn teh do that?"

"My brother would use this as a way to get to the roof at night. Even after a whole day of playing his guitar, he'd still go up there to play at night. I was the one who would open the window back up in case dad closed it." she replied.

She shrugged and went in, murmuring, "Good times."

Afteh goin in and settin our stuff down, I looked around. It appeared to've been a pretty nice place, but someone had set up a bunch of computers and radars and stuff. Not recently, I noticed. Extension cords and wires ran all oveh the floor and Mikey tripped on several of 'em.

"Nice diggs," Casey scowled, "Did it always look this way, or is this somethin new?"

She frowned and shook her head, "The layout of the rooms are the same, but it's as if everything else has totally changed. Where'd it all go?"

I walked oveh an took her hand in mine, "Hey. It'll be okay. We'll find somethin. I know we will."

She looked at me and tried teh smile.

God, I hope we would find somethin.

Outta the corner of my eye I noticed somethin. A... picture.

I walked oveh teh get a better look.

There were five people in it. Two boys, who looked exactly the same except for their hair. They had different color hair. One obviously dyed so as not teh look like the otheh. One a dark brown, one a bright, brilliant blonde.

Jacob and Albert.

They were twins, that's who they were. The thought just jumped out at me and I knew. I knew that was them.

There were also two older boys, both much taller. A boy with black and red-striped hair, probly dyed, and anotheh boy with dirty blonde hair and round glasses.

The boy with the black and red-striped hair was Xander.

Don't know how I knew that one eitheh, but the thought hit me, just like last time.

The otheh person must be a friend o' his... who knows?

And the last person...

My eyes widened... it had teh be Sarah! An there she was, long dark brown hair, brown eyes and a dazzlin smile.

So that's what she... was like... before it happened.

She seemed so much happier then. So much more... normal. Happy with her family for such a long time, then one day all of that, all of the people she'd once held dear...

...gone.

"Who're you?!" a voice behind me roared.

I whirled around an stared in disbelief as the very same guy from the picture shut the front door an walked tehwords us.

He was holdin a gun.

* * *

Ooooohhh. I hate it when I do cliffhangers like that! Curse me! But I just can't resist them!! Curse me! It was really short I know, but you guys enjoyed it, right?

Right?

Next time you guys get to meet Lyonell Brutanskii! Stay tuned for the next installment of Just a Clone!

R & R if you aren't too mad...


	10. What Happened After

Wowie, it's been a while hasn't it? Well, sorry it's been so long, because of the lack of reviews and the lack of a working internet connection I wasn't able to post this until now... It's been done for about a month. Ha ha. Anyway, I hope you guys like this next chapter, it's a doozy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT or any of its characters in similar related content. I only own Sarah, her family, and Lyonell.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"W-who are you? W-what're you doing here?" the man stuttered nervously, You... you're the thieves, aren't you? The ones that stole all the other things! You're just coming back for more, aren't you? You... y-you... _**thing**_... i-in the red! Drop that picture! You have no right to touch it!"

Raph glared daggers at him and kept his grip firm on the picture... whatever it was.

I took a step forward, realizing who it was.

"W-wait! Leo stop, stop, don't shoot! It's _**me**_! It's _**Sarah**_!" I managed to stutter out finally.

Leonardo chanced a glance at me. "Not you, him." I said.

_"__**Liar!**__"_ the man cried, obviously not hearing my short comment to the other Leo, "You _**lie! **_She... sh-she's gone! She's _**dead**_; she's _**been**_ dead for _**four years!**_ "

"No," I said, a pleading look crossing my features, "Not dead, not _**dead**_... just... we were _**kidnapped**_ Leo, right out of our own home! Jacob, a-and Albert, and my m-mom. And Xander, he was taken right along with me! Put the gun down Leo, for Pete's sake!"

"_**NO!"**_ he barked, "I won't believe you! You can't be her! You... _**You! Can't! Be! Her!**_ She _**never**_ had _**any**_ friends, especially not _**monsters!**_ And you don't even look a thing _**like**_ her! Sh-she... she had brown eyes, yours are blue!"

I took another step forward, "They were a brown and red mix and you know it!"

He looked startled, and he took a step back, "But that's... no... No, _**no, NO!**_ Regardless of whatever you may say, _**you**_ are _**not**_ my _**best friend's little sister!**_ It's... it's _**impossible! **_You look more like that _**thug**_ over there then you do her!"

"Hey! I don't look like a thug... right Raph?" Casey said, apparently hurt by this statement.

The gun pointed away from me, directly at the "thug".

"_**Not**_ the time to be _**offended**_ Casey." I growled.

My gaze locked with the man... I knew it was him. Lyonell.

I knew it was him because I'd spent so much time loathing the guy. And over video games, no less...

"Put the gun _**down**_ Lyonell... now. Put it down _**now**_." I said, forcefulness and warning layered in my voice.

"Who _**are **_you?" he said again, this time his voice cracked," H-how do you know who I am? I-if you don't tell me... then I'll... I'll..."

I could see his eyes darting from side to side. He was thinking of what to do next. He eyed the weapons my newfound friends had, and then he looked at Donnie.

"I'll kill you." he said, his anger rising over his fear, "You'll die first, monster."

I heard a faint click as he cocked the gun.

Donatello.

No.

"Lyonell! Why won't you believe me?" I cried, trying to stop him, "The _**only**_ time I've _**ever**_ lied to you was when Jacob lost your favorite bass pick and I told you it was Xander!"

Oops. Sorry big bro'...

"STALKER!" he screamed.

"NO!" I screamed equally as loud, "No Lyonell, no. Just... put the gun down and we'll talk. You don't want to shoot me... a-and even if you did, do you think this is what _**Xander**_ would've wanted? Do you think _**Xander**_ would want his _**best friend**_ to _**kill**_ his _**little sister? DO YOU? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!**_"

He stopped, a look of utter shock crossing his face.

"How... h-how..." he murmured, his eyes wide.

Finally, some sense.

"_**HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND TELL ME WHAT HE WOULD WANT! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SPEAK XANDER'S NAME! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" **_He roared, spit flying from his mouth.

A loud sound went off in the room and Lyonell was blown immediately off his feet.

All that ran through my head though, was that he fired the gun.

He fired the gun.

He actually fired the gun.

He... h-he fired the gun.

No... n-no.

No.

No.

No.

_**No!**_

Donatello!

_**"NO!"**_ I heard myself say.

Actually, 'say' wasn't the word for it... I more or less 'screamed' it.

Suddenly it felt as if the world was standing still, and everything was quiet. I could see Donatello, his eyes wide in surprise and shock. I could see in his face that he knew he didn't have enough time to dodge the oncoming bullet. I could see a kind of... a kind of dread in his face as he looked at me, at Casey, and at all his brothers.

Everything was standing so still in that one moment and I was the only one that was moving. Well, I was, Donatello was, and the bullet was.

I seemed to pitch forward, trying to get a proper footing to reach Donatello, to push him out of the way.

But I knew I couldn't.

I didn't have enough time.

So I did the next best thing.

I shielded him.

"You bastard!" Raph said, pulling him up by the front of his shirt and slamming him into the door, "You shot at my brotheh! You could've killed him! Now look what you've done! Sarah already had a bad gouge in 'er shoulda, and now she could _**die**_ from that bullet-wound! Look at what you've done! _**I SAID LOOK DAMMIT!"**_

Slowly, cringing at Raphael's every word and movement, he turned his head to see Sarah, lying on the floor with Donatello trying to help her, the blood already spreading across and seeping into the carpet.

His eyes widened, "Oh... God..."

"God's got nothing teh do with it pal! _**You**_ _**humans**_ _**always**_ _**do this!**_ You always resort teh violence when you're scared! You always panic, you _**neveh**_ think! You call _**us**_ monstas, but that's bull!_** You're the monsta!**_ You did this teh her, you _**bastard!"**_ Raph roared with fury, his hands tightening around the man's neck.

Leo came forward, "Raph! That's enough! I'm shocked and I'm upset, but I think... he gets it now."

_**"NO!**_ He does _**not**_ get it Leo! Not until I pummel him teh within an inch of his _**life!**_ Sarah's been locked up in a cage for _**four years**_ and she had teh watch her family _**DIE!**_ She had teh watch her own brother _**KILL**_ himself Leo! Now she's lookin for the only thing she's got left! She didn't deserve her fate, and you know it! How would he get _**that**_ Leo? How _**could**_ he? He couldn't! He could _**neveh**_ undehstand!" he replied, hands only increasing their vice-like grip.

"Mikey, help me with him!" Leo said, starting towards his red-clad brother.

But Michelangelo just stood there, his eyes full of shock and disbelief.

"Mikey!" Leo called.

He turned towards him slowly, "No."

Leo blinked, "Wh-what?"

"I said 'no' Leo." his hands were shaking now, "I've... I've got to help her."

He walked over to Donnie, who was fervently trying to stop the bleeding with a couple of towels.

While Mikey applied pressure, Donnie grabbed his pack and began searching through it for something to help her, _**anything**_ to help her.

She just saved his life, after all.

Pulling out several bandages and some equipment needed for stitches, he began to sew up the wound carefully, his hands shaking.

Leo sighed heavily and called, "Casey! Come help me!"

The man nodded grimly and went to Raph's side.

"Raph, come on." he said quietly.

"NO! Not 'til I'm done!" he snarled back.

"Raph! If he dies then the whole reason Sarah came here will be for nothin! She'll go home with you guys empty-handed and even _**sadder**_!" Casey finally snapped.

"If she goes home at all." Raph said bitterly.

The vigilante shook his head and placed a hand firmly on his friends' shoulder, "Come on buddy. You know I'm right."

Raph looked from Casey, to Lyonell, to Sarah, and back to Casey, "Yeah, I know... but... but if she dies, I... I... God, I don't know _**what**_ I'll do."

He finally released his hold on Lyonell, who then collapsed to the floor gulping huge breathes of air.

Raphael himself felt like collapsing to the floor, but instead he went over to the picture, where it lay forgotten, and picked it up.

He went over to sit by Mikey, who had gone over to the windowsill to sit.

"How's she doin?" he asked slowly, fearing the worst.

"I... I don't know bro'. W-we stopped the blood flowing from her wound, a-and Donnie's stitching her up... but... Donnie said it was really bad. He said a bullet wound from that close was really bad." Mikey said solemnly.

Raph gave a deep, heavy sigh, "I'm worried for her bro'. I... I want her teh be okay."

"Me too Raph. We all do." Mikey said simply, "We all do."

His brother was shaking. Michaelangelo, the comidic one, the one who always had a stupid joke and a funny smile on his face, was shaking. His face was contorted into a mix of fear and hurt.

Like he was grieving.

It was something Raph had never seen before, something... something that was just plain wrong.

"Stop that," he said harshly, "You look like she's already dea... a-already dea... dead."

The word caused his mouth to go dry; it formed a hard lump in his throat and a stinging in his eyes.

He wouldn't cry. Crying meant that he already accepted defeat, and if he did that... she wouldn't have a chance.

"Buck up Mikey," he said, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "She... she's gonna be okay. She wouldn't leave us like this, would she?"

Would she?

Mikey put his head in his hands, "For a h-human, she's n-not so b-bad. She even likes c-comic books."

Raph's beak twitched a slight smile, but then it disappeared. He looked up at Donnie, who'd just entered the room.

And waited.

Don's face took on one of utter exhaustion, "You know, if she keeps getting hurt like this, chances are I'll be more of a doctor than a ninja."

Raph creased his brow, "It's not the time teh be jokin Donnie. You know that."

"Sorry," he said frowning, "I did all that I knew how to do. I... I stopped the bleeding, removed the bullet, stitched up the wound, and gave her some painkillers. The rest is up to her now. She needs rest."

Mikey looked up, "So she's... okay?"

He nodded, "That's a bit of an overstatement, but... yeah, that's the jist of her condition. Like I said before, she's gonna need rest, and a lot of it."

Raph let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

_'Thank god.'_

* * *

Oh wow. Incredibly, I didn't leave off on a major cliffhanger. But I wonder... what'll happen to this Lyonell guy?

R & R, if you please. Gratzi!


	11. Say Whaaat?

Greetings my dubious peons! I dare say it's been quite some time since my last upload. But worry not, dear readers, I still love you, and hopefully you still love me. You should enjoy this next chapter, and the chapter following this is well on its way to being finished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT or any of its characters in similar related content. I only own Sarah, her family, and Lyonell.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I think... am I... dead?

_You're not, don't worry._

I'm not? But that bullet, it was such a close shot... I _**should**_ be dead.

Wait.

Xander?

_Yeah sis... it's me._

But how?

_I dunno. It seems I can communicate with you when you're unconcious._

Woah... that's... that's really cool. Wait, how do I know you're not a figment of my imagination brought on by significant blood loss?

_Hmm, not sure._

Well... I suppose I could be okay with you being a figment. Have I gone crazy? Your voice is pretty convincing for a figment.

_Isn't it? The first time, I thought I was having a crazy dream, and I could barely speak to you._

It was when _**I**_ was dreaming wasn't it? You mean, this is real?

_That would explain it... you've always had pretty weird dreams..._

Well yeah but... hey!

_Just kidding._

Anyway... now you can do it better!

_Yep._

But Xander... where _**are**_ you?

_I can't tell you that._

What did... what'd Stockman do to you?

_Can't tell you that either._

WHAT? Why not?

_I... I just can't..._

But... why?

_It'd be too... it'd be... I just... I __**can't**__ Sarah. It's not safe._

Xander, he turned me into a _**man**_ for Christ's sake!

_Well... __**mostly**__... _

Yeah mostly, but you get it right? And besides, me seeing whatever he did to you couldn't possibly be worse than me never seeing you again!

_..._

I swear I'll find you! I promise!

_You're hurt sis, you've gotta heal up._

But Xander I-

_No 'buts' sis! You know how I worry for you. Right now, I can sense that you've been wounded very badly._

Tch, no kidding... you'll never guess who did it either...

_Who?_

Lyonell.

_WHAT? Th-the hell was that idiot thinking? I know you don't look like yourself, but jeez, you're still you!_

He didn't shoot at me, persay, he shot at one of my new _**friends**_.

_Friends? What friends? You don't have any friends._

Oh thanks. It's those turtles, and the people we were supposed to be cloned after. I found them.

_Are they... are they treating you... well? Are you okay with them? Are they trusta-_

Xander, one of these guys already saved my life! No doubt that the others are trying to do the same right now.

_Huh... well, at any rate, if that's how they truly are... I mean, if you say so... then I approve._

Glad you do big bro' cause it just so happens one of them and I have been... for lack of a better term, "crushing" on each other.

_... You're kidding._

Nope.

_Which one?_

Raphael, the one with the Sais and the red mask. You remember his picture, right?

_Oh! __**Ohh**__... so it's him... well, as long as he teats you well, I suppose I can accept him._

And you don't mind that he's a mutant turtle?

_Why should I? You like the guy, right? So who am I to interfere? Besides, it's not about what he is to others; it's what he is to __**you**__._

And that, dear brother, is why I love you.

_Yes, dear sister, I know. Heh heh..._

Hey Xander?

_..._

Xander?

_My strength is fading sis. I can't talk for much longer._

Wait! When will you tell me where you are? Please Xander, please, I can't stand not knowing where you are or how you're doing. I'll come to get you. I promise I will...

_... Sarah... _

Xander wait!

_Be safe little sis..._

Wait!

_Don't forget..._

Don't go!

_... I'll always love you, no matter what happens._

Big brother... don't go...

My eyes snapped open and I gazed around the room, slightly disoriented.

I moaned in discomfort.

"Sarah?" Mikey said hesitantly, "You awake?"

"Mmm hmm." I grunted weakly.

"Raph, guys, she's awake! She's finally awake!" he said.

I winced, "Mikey... could'ya not yell s-so loudly? It h-hurts my ears."

"Sorry." he whispered, "I'm just glad you're awake."

Suddenly Raph was by my side, peering anxiously at my face. "Sarah?" he said, "You okay?"

I chuckled, and then I coughed, "I'll live... right Donnie?"

He was also there, and he nodded, smiling a little.

I could see Raph barely restraining the impulse to hug me, and I smiled, taking his hand.

"I talked to Xander while I was out." I said.

"You... you did?" Mikey asked, "How?"

I shrugged, but then a sharp pain ripped through my shoulder and I gave a sharp yelp.

"Whoa, you okay Sarah?" Casey said from somewhere else in the room.

I grunted in a piteous manner.

"Sorry I asked." he mumbled.

"Anyway," I said, slowly regaining my breath, "He told me that he had the ability to speak with me while I was unconscious. Don't ask me how though. The first time was when I had that dream last night."

"Did he... did he tell you where he was?" Lyonell asked, his voice shaking.

I shook my head and felt the sting of tears welling up, "He said he didn't want me to see him. He wouldn't tell me anything!"

I let out a short sob and felt helpless, laying here in the floor of my former home. I wanted to see my brother so badly it hurt. It hurt my heart and it hurt my soul.

I missed him so much.

"It couldn't possibly be that... horrible... could it?" Leonardo said.

"With Stockman at the source of all dis, I know _**I**_ wouldn't be surprised." Raph said with a growl.

Oh _**thanks**_ Raph.

I struggled to sit up, and almost fell, when he and Mikey helped me up.

"Thanks." I said.

Slowly, carefully, I embraced Raph and smiled at the feel of his muscles uncoiling and relaxing.

_He really was worried._

"What're you guys gonna do for the night?" Casey asked.

Raph released me carefully and then shrugged, "I dunno, but whatever we do, we're gonna hafta be careful 'round Sarah. Little more than a slight jarring could set her shoulda bleedin' again."

The others nodded and Lyonell came over.

"You guys are staying here for the night. At least until Sarah heals up enough to go back to... well, your guys' place I guess." he said in a rush.

Raph looked at Lyonell darkly, "Sure ya won't shoot at us again?"

Lyonell looked taken aback, "I-I'm... I'm sorry. It's just, I've kept some of the things Sarah and her family owned, for sentimental reasons, and well, a few nights back there was a burglary. Ever since, I've been on edge."

"No kidding dude." Mikey snorted.

"What'd they take?" I asked immediately.

"They took your brother's guitar... along with some clothes... and a necklace, I think. A bit of my money too." he said, brows furrowing.

"That's it?" Casey said.

"What? They took his-" I couldn't even finish my sentence; my blood was practically set on _**fire**_ at this injustice.

I growled low, "Bastards! Those... those damn _**bastards**_!"

Raph looked a little shocked at my sudden outburst, but then he smiled.

Probly the cursing.

"Why'd they have to take that... his _**guitar**_... anything but that..." I moaned, letting out a frustrated sob.

Raph took me back in his arms and held me. "We'll find it Sarah. We'll find it _**and**_ your brotheh, don't worry..."

I rolled my eyes. In spite of Raph's kind and reassuring words... I knew we'd never see that guitar again. The countless criminals that could've taken it... the city was just too big.

"Hey Sarah... did you hear the rest of what I said?" Lyonell asked quietly.

I nodded against Raph's shoulder, not really paying attention. I was just so sad that someone would want to take Xander's guitar. It was a rare guitar made of a sandalwood and cherrywood mix with a varnish that gave it such a beautiful shine ... but then... I really _**did**_ remember what he said.

_"And a necklace, I think." _

"Dammit." I muttered, "_**That**_ necklace."

"What is it?" Donnie asked me.

I sighed, and felt a few tears rolling down my cheeks, "It's just a simple silver chain, but on it is a locket... and... in it, there's a picture of my family."

Wiping them away, I said, "I don't ever remember taking it off... but somehow... I must've lost it in the struggle."

Casey tapped Lyonell on the shoulder, "Mind if I use your phone? April's gonna be pissed if I don't call her."

He nodded, "Another friend of yours? Fine then, it's in the kitchen."

My head began to get light, and I closed my eyes against the growing pain that now throbbed in my forehead.

"Ugh..." I muttered, "Suddenly... I don't feel so good."

I swayed a bit, and Raph's grip tightened on me.

"Since we obviously can't take her to a hospital, she's going to have to be on as many painkillers as possible. But first, we have to get her to a suitable bed. She can't stay here on the floor." Lyonell said, placing his hands on his hips.

Donnie nodded, "Yes... that would be most wise. Raph, you'd better take her."

Raph nodded to his brother, and in turn, picked me up.

"I hate being carried." I pouted.

"Well I ain't letting ya walk, it that's what yer gettin' at." Raph said, a smile on the edge of his lips.

They took me into my old room, set me down in the bed that was still mine, but... the covers were different.

New.

I sighed, relaxing at last. The bed was such a comfort, like I'd only been gone a day.

A single day in which my family had been torn apart, my body genetically altered, my meeting of the Turtles, Splinter-san, Casey and April, and my falling for one of the said Turtles.

And his falling for with me.

Wow... hard to believe that it all felt like so short a time.

Lyonell came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

After a moment, he said, "I told the neighbors that I was shooting at a burglar so they wouldn't call the police. I'll be filing a report in the morning, so if I'm not back by the time you wake up tomorrow... that'll be why."

"Lyonell..." I started, "Despite their appearances, these guys are good people. Even Casey."

He looked confused, so I said, "The one I look like. The... "thug"?"

I then proceeded to tell him everything. Well... mostly everything. The whole me-kissing-Raph-and-me-really-really-liking-it I left out. All the while he didn't ask me one thing... he just sat there and stared at me with something akin to pity.

I hate pity. It makes me feel like crap. And I hate feeling like crap. It's crappy.

He sat for about five minutes, still not saying anything. He just sat and digested the information.

Funny thing about Llyonell, even a mentally retarded three-year old could always tell when he was about to bring up something stupid. And I could tell by the look on his face that he was about to do just that.

"You and... Raph, was it? You two seem... friendly." he said with a bit of difficulty.

See what I mean?

I stared at him darkly, "We are. What of it?"

He looked sheepish, "Well... it's just... it's like you guys don't even care about how different you are."

"_**Should**_ we?" I asked, "Should we _**really?**_ It's not like I'm going outright and professing it to the general public, but I also don't care if anyone disapproves. I'm not embarrassed of Raphael, and I _**never**_ will be."

"But you're... it's just... it's not _**natural**_." he said, looking pained.

My anger flared, and I strained in my weakened state to sit up and bark at him, "You think I _**care**_ Lyonell? You honestly think I _**care?**_ He's the first guy, human or _**not**_, to ever feel _**anything**_ for me! My brothers are a given for affections, but it's not what Raph feels. What he makes _**me**_ feel! It's different, yes, and I don't _**care**_ if it's as different as... as... as cats and dogs!"

He said nothing.

I slumped back and inhaled deeply, "Besides... he likes me for the way I _**am**_, not the way I _**look**_. If he did like me for my looks, I think he'd have gotten together with Casey already."

I snorted at the thought, though it _**was**_ a little weird.

He scoffed, "And do you think... do you think Xander would approve?"

"I _**know**_ he would Lyonell." I said, pulling the covers closer, "I know he would."

He left me then, more'n likely cross, but hey, who needs the guy?

**Raph's POV**

I listened quietly outside Sarah's bedroom door, focused on their conversation.

Well... I did, as did everyone else.

Casey'd finished tellin' April about the situation, and left for her apartment about ten minutes ago.

If only he'd stayed, he woulda heard this little speech.

It made me smile with mad pride, and how!

Lyonell was an idiot for thinkin he could guilt Sarah into being ashamed. He'd never get Sarah and I teh split.

Total idiot.

"Dude, Sarah is _**so**_ awesome." Mikey said with quiet, squeaky-voiced awe in his voice.

I nodded silently, straining to her the last of her words.

"I _**know**_ he would Lyonell." she said quietly, "I know he would."

We scattered as soon as we heard him getting closer to the door, and acted natural.

Though it was kinda hard for all of us not to laugh, or even crack a smile. To think, a human, tellin another human off, and for us!

Well, more specifically for _**me**_, but still.

The guy stalked off in a huff, headin' into another room an' slamming the door.

"Go talk to her Raph." Leo said, "I think she could use that right now."

I nodded to him and slipped inside the room.

I closed the door quietly, but Sarah still said, "If that's you Lyonell, you can kiss my temporarily disabled ass. Go away!"

I shook my head and noted how the angrier she got, the worse she cursed.

I chuckled, and she gave a start, "Oh! Raph, it's just you. Thank God."

I smiled and sat down next to her on the bed, "I heard what ya said Sarah."

She looked away and blushed a deep crimson.

I kissed her cheek and said, "Ya defended me and my brothehs girl, and right now, I'm so proud."

She turned to face me, a brow raised.

"Well, not of you." I said, "Well, yeah, I mean, I'm proud of you, but mostly I'm proud of finding such a great woman like you."

She giggled a little and I kissed her again, smiling all the while.

When I pulled away, I said, "Ya really scared me there... I... I thought you were gonna-

She placed a finger on my beak.

"I would never die on my friends, and I would never die on you Raphael." she said firmly, "I promise."

She smiled and sighed, "Right now though, I'm _**hella**_ tired, so I suppose I'm gonna _**sleep**_ like the dead."

She chuckled at that as I stood. Flashing one last smirk her way, and givin' her a peck on the forehead, I muttered, "G'night Sarah."

Then, I walked out the door, flopped onto the couch next to Mikey, and went teh sleep.

* * *

Ha _HA_! Take _THAT_ you nasty little bastard you! Erm, uh, I mean, you shouldn't be so judgmental of people Lyonell... bastard.

PLEASE R & R, if you would be so kind. Thankee sai.


	12. Family and Freaky Dreams

AAAANNNNNNNDDDD HERE IT IS! The next installment!

Are you not pleased? I know I am. You guys should really like this one. I promise that you will like it to a certain extent or the next chapter is absolutely free! Oh wait, i already do this for free. Sorry bout that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful guys of the TMNT. I only own Sarah, her family, and Llyonell. Pity.

SO.

ON WITH THE STORY THEN.

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. I figured it would go away if I waited for a moment. After four rings, it stopped. I was right.

I just love being right. I mean, who in their right mind _**doesn't**_?

Then the phone started ringing. _**Again**_.

Just ignore it. Ignore it and it'll go away.

It didn't.

"Xander! Jacob! Will somebody _**please**_ get the freaking phone? It's..." I paused to look at the clock on my desk across the room, "It's only 10 o'clock!"

The phone continued ringing. I growled, irritated that my brothers wouldn't let me sleep in. Throwing back the covers, I got up and went into the kitchen to get the phone.

I was so irritated that when I picked up the phone I accidentally flung it over my shoulder. It landed on the floor with a loud bang that resounded across the walls of my empty home.

Empty. There was no one here. No one but me.

My mind reeled at the images that came flooding back to me; Stockman, the experiment, my family, the turtles.

The turtles!

I whirled around, but the living room was exactly how it was four years ago.

How did I only realize this _**now**_?

I rushed from room to room, calling for the turtles, calling for Llyonell, calling for my family, but...

... no one answered.

No "HeySarah, here I am!", no "What's going on, why are you yelling?", no "Will you stop yelling, I'm right here! Sheesh!"

Nothing.

All the while that stupid freaking phone kept ringing and ringing and ringing! Finally I stormed over, snatched up the phone and snarled, "_**What?**_"

Nothing.

But suddenly, I was frozen in place, frozen to the spot where I stood, frozen by the sound of music. It was quiet at first, but then... it slowly became louder.

"Let Us Break Bread Together" by... ah hell, I didn't know who it was by. I don't think I was ever told. It was the classical song he would always play for me.

Xander.

I remember being on the roof with him and the twins one night, roasting marshmallows with a longneck lighter, when he played that for the first time.

_"You've never played a song like this before." Albert said, "I quite enjoy it."_

_"I quite enjoy it." mimmicked Jacob in a fancy accent, sipping his soda with a pinky extended._

_Albert snorted and stared at his twin. Jacob smiled and sheepishly shrugged, "Well... okay, I guess it __**is**__ nice, but Al's right bro', you've never played a song like this before. It's... weird."_

I had found the song beautiful. In many ways it had and still does remind me of my eldest sibling. The softness of it, the simplicity and overall sillyness of its melody... and, never one to be left out of the conversation, I told my brothers my opinion.

They thought I was silly, saying something like that, but not Xander.

_"That's so weird! That song actually reminds me of you, little sis." he said, continuing to play, "You're always so quiet, but you're a constant. You're always there for me; like Albert and Jacob are there for each other."_

_"Xander, if that line was any cheesier, I could put it between two slices of bread and grill it!" Jacob chuckled._

_"What?" I said in mock-surprise,"You know how to make grilled cheese? Who else knew this, and why was __**I**__ not informed? All this time I've been making you guys lunch and I didn't even know!"_

_"What? No! I don't know how to make grilled cheese!" Jacob sputtered, "No no no, really, I don't! You should still cook for me, 'cause I can't cook for myself, really! I'd die of hunger if you didn't."_

It was then that our conversation dissolved into playfighting and laughter, but before I went to bed that night, I asked Xander something.

_"Hey Xander? If I ask you to, will you play that song for me?"_

_He smiled warmly and said, "Anytime sis. Anytime."_

And he had; whenever I was sad he played that song, whenever I was angry he'd pluck those familiar chords. Even if I didn't want to hear it and left the room to escape it, he'd play it anyway. He always knew when I needed to hear it.

I never even had to ask him to play it.

Not once.

Now the song was playing, low and strong and soft. Instead of easing my hurt, the song was now piling on the pain with every note. With every chord a sharp pain would throb in my chest. A pain that made me want to scream in agony! What had once seemed so comforting was now killing me. I wanted to stop hearing those notes, I _**needed**_ to stop hearing those notes. I was going to go crazy if somebody didn't stop the music!

And then... it stopped.

The song ended abruptly, as if it had never been played at all.

It was so quiet. The heavy silence was almost as agonizing as the song.

I still couldn't move, but it didn't matter because a voice spoke to me. A raspy, weak voice called to me from the phone.

"You're not seeing the whole picture."

What?

"You're missing something. Something important. You need to pay attention to everything around you. You must focus. Listen."

Listen? Listen to what? Oh, it was so frustrating being unable to talk!

"Listen."

To what?

"Listen"

"_**TO WHAT**_?" I roared, sitting up in bed.

I grunted as pain wracked my body. I heard thudding noises and Raphael slammed open the door.

"What's wrong Sarah? Why'd you yell?" he said, panic causing him to grab me by the shoulders. I roared in pain as he let me go, realizing what he'd inadvertently done.

"Ah jeez, I'm sorry Sarah. S'just that... you freaked me out, yellin' like that." he murmured, concern furrowing his brows, "You really hafta stop doing that."

I looked up and saw his brothers beside him. In all the hubbub I hadn't noticed them come in.

Slowly, I reached out my hand to him and he took it. "Hey," I said softly, "It's okay. I just... I had a bad dream s'all."

"Another one?" Don asked, equally as concerned as his brother.

"Was Xander in it? Did he talk to you?" said Leo, "Maybe some kind of clue, perhaps?

I shook my head slowly and murmured, "There was a song. And not just any song. _**The**_ song. The one my brother always played for me. The apartment was just like how it used to be, but no one was there except me. Me and that song."

I got quiet. "Then there was this... voice. It was a voice I've never heard before. It sounded like someone... someone who couldn't get enough air. Raspy. Weak. It told me I was missing something and I needed to... to..."

Suddenly I couldn't remember _**what**_ the voice had said. Every time I tried to focus in on what I'd been told, it floated out of my grasp. The details that I _**thought**_ were crystal clear became cloudy, and then dissolved in my head completely.

"Damn. Now I can't remember." I said, frowning.

"Must not've been as important as you thought it was, huh?" Mikey said, smiling a little.

I shook my head, "I guess not. C'mon, help me up, I need to get out of bed and stretch my legs."

Slowly, Raph and Leo helped me get out into the living room and onto the couch. Then Mikey assisted Donnie in changing my dressings.

I've never liked being laid up. Not when I'm sick and not when I'm hurt. I just get so... restless.

Oddly enough, with the turtles around me, just laughing and talking, I didn't feel so restless.

**Raph's POV:**

One really had to admire her spirit.

_'Really? How so?'_

Even with all that's happened to her, she's just remained so... hopeful.

_'She has, hasn't she?'_

Mmm.

Damn it all, I don't want her stayin here! This place... it's like some warped version of her home, it's not good for her!

_'And what can you do, drive her to the nearest manhole, carry her down a ladder, carry her back home and force her to sleep where, on the couch?Yeah, that wouldn't be detrimental to her health or anything. You guys really need to make a guest bedroom or something.'_

...

I watched as she wandered into the kitchen and started examining the contents of different drawers and cabinets. She carefully navigated the area with such familiarity, it was like she had always been there, cooking amazing food, laughing, smiling...

Happy.

She then wandered over to the closest bedroom. I wanted to be there for her, regardless of whether or not she wanted me there. I wanted to support her.

The first room was probably the largest the four and filled with boxes, some falling apart and, most of them overspilling with junk. The walls had old faded posters of different rock bands and one lone painting.

"Al was a real artsy-fartsy type." she said quietly, "He never liked showng off his work. He was always so embarassed when we praised his work or goaded him into entering an art contest. He'd say that art wasn't something to be judged and awarded... it was something to experience."

I took a closer look at the painting. It was a fairly large canvas with deep wondrous swirls of color spanning accros it. It was a nighttime landscape with twinklin stars and a glowin moon and everything. A field of yellow flowers swayed next to a lake.

Sarah came and rested her head on my shoulder, leanin' into me. I carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, enjoying her presence.

She smiled warmly, "His favorite poem was "Daffodils"... and so this painting came to be. It's funny. Albert would wander through the apartment reciting it, and soon I knew the whole dang thing by heart. I began to love those silly flowers because of it too."

With a chuckle, I said, "From the looks of this, your brotheh seems really talented."

She laughed, "Seriously. Oh, but Jacob, now Jacob was beyond clever. He had this amazing way of pulling pranks in a way that they would make you laugh instead of hurt. He was most definetly a jokester, but he was nobody's fool. Nope. And when your birthday rolled around? He come up with something absolutely fantastic. Beyond words. I remember..."

Sarah stiffined, and her face took on a look of sadness.

"You don't hafta..." I started quietly.

She shook her head, "No. I want to tell you. It's such a wonderful thing, what Jacob did. Becase I loved daffodils so much, and because they bloomed in the Spring and my birthday was in the Fall, he spent a whole week making paper daffodils in secret. All by himself. Hundreds of them. When I woke up on my birthday my room was covered in paper daffodils and he was standing in my doorway looking absolutely dead tired, but really pleased with himself."

"He said, "You know what makes these better than silly old real daffodils? These ones will last forever." I was so moved by it that I started crying." she chuckled as a single tear slid down her cheek.

I tilted my head as she pulled away from me and drifted out of that room and into the next. There were white tarps on the bed, the two chairs, and all of the rest of the furniture in the room. Judging by the amount of dust in the room... no one had occupied it for a very long time.

She paused for a very long moment before she spoke, "Now my parents... they were really an odd couple. My dad was eleven years older than my mom, and he'd alwas joke around and ask her where she was when he was sixteen. She would laugh and respond that she was in Kindergarten. Oh, and he was such a goofy romantic that whenever Mother's Day or her birthday or their anniversery came around, he'd buy a bunch of cards and hide them. She would find one on her bedside table, one next to her morning coffee, one in her car..."

"I..." she began, "I've never seen love... quite like that."

Moving closer to her, I noticed her shaking a little. Her skin was pale, and her eyes looked so tired. If not for her injury, I woulda wrapped her in my arms and just held her. Instead, I took her face in my hands and looked her straight in the eyes and said firmly, "I promise... that you will always have Masteh Splinter, my brothehs, Casey, and April to be there for ya. And you will always have me too. Especially me."

The look in her eyes when I said that squeezed my heart until I felt it was going to burst. I kissed her, slowly but passionately, filling it with every feeling I felt and had felt since I'd met her only a short time ago. When we parted, I said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you've been though this... that you've experienced this. I'm so sorry."

Slowly, she gave me a wry smile, "But I like your kisses. They make me happy."

The look of surprise and confusion on my face was apparently so evident that she howled with laughter, thus breaking the tension that had settled so strongly upon us.

Pulling on my hand, Sarah said, "C'mon, I want to see how Llyonell has changed my brother's room."

It seems that my brothers were thinking the same thing. As we went to exit the room, I saw all three of them standing in the doorway.

Mikey's lower lip was wobblin and even Leo looked sad, but Donnie spoke up with a smile,"I really like that poem too. Wordsworth, right?"

As we all moved with her to Xander's room, she nodded and talked with him about poetry.

Now, poetry's not really something I get. All that flowery speech and really really large words. S'not that I can't understand large words, I just don't like reading all that much. I once tried to read Donnie's unabridged copy of _Dracula_, but after the first few chapters, I was really tired.

_'Bored you mean.'_

I think it was kinda long-winded, and that's probably why I got so tired.

_'You were bored.'_

Well, when you put it like that it seems kinda rude.

_'So?'_

...

Damn brain.

Sarah entered the room and said, "What is all this?"

I came in and saw the room was covered in papers. Newspaper clippings, articles, charts, maps with big red circles and exes through most of them. I wasn't suprised to find the bed was covered in papers. Alla those wires and cables led into here and were pugged into three large computers. There were stickynotes almost completely covering one of the computers.

Donnie moved to the closest papers on the wall next to us, "Sarah... look at this, it's an article about the night your family was taken."

She moved to him, eyes wide with... fear. Fear and somethin else.

"Family of four dissapears while fifth family member dies. ... father found on scene dead of a gunshot wound... remaining members of family believed to be in hiding for fear of pursuers or... culprits of the murder?"

"But it wasn't them, it was Stockman's goons!" Mikey said, getting angry.

Leo put a hand on his shoulder, "We know that Mikey, but no one else does."

He paused, then said, "Look at all of this research. All of these newspaper articles and notes. These maps. Obviously Llyonell didn't believe Sarah or anyone in her family could've murdered her father. He's been searching."

"Yeah, I sure have."

We all whirled about and saw the creep just stride into the room like he owned the place, which he technically did, but that was beside the point.

He came right up to Sarah and looked her straight in the eyes, sayin, "When I heard the news... I could't believe it. I was sure that something else had happened to you, that you guys had to in some sort of serious trouble. I... I searched for such a long time... I was getting really close to giving up too. None of my leads seemed to go anywhere, but when you mentioned Stockman earlier... I didn't even think to go that far back into your parent's past. I'm sorry."

"About what? That you didn't find us?" she said, as serious as death, "What could you have done if you did find us? Call the police? They would've never believed you over him. The would've sent you off to jail or locked you up in an asylum!"

She looked pained, strainin to keep herself from getting too upset. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She looked at me an gave me a brief little lopsided grin.

Sighin, Sarah said, "You tried to find us Llyonell. That's the most important thing. You didn't believe the papers when they called us murderers. Look at all this! You cared about us that much. you have nothing to be sorry for."

"If nothing else, I should thank you." she started, but then she smiled, "But since you shot at one of my friends and got me hurt, I don't think I absolutely have to."

And then, she laughed.

* * *

ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?

(oh how I've always wanted to say that)

Didn't you guys just love it? I know I did. I had a lot of fun writing this one! Especially the painting. And the paper daffodils. I wish I had a sibling like that. SIGH.

Well? Review already and tell me what'cha think, kay kay? Okay? Okay. Okay? Okay... 


End file.
